A World Full of Shadows
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: It was Peter Pan who said "Every time a child says 'I don't believe in fairies,' there's a a little fairy somewhere that falls down dead." What are fairies without people who believe in them? Jareth loves someone who doesn't love him and his labyrinth is in ruins, can he get back the power he gave away?
1. Fading Away

**This is my second Labyrinth fanfic and it is a more mature tale (hence the rating) than my first one, The Goblin King's Bride. It will contain ADULT themes, with the occasional reference to sex and the odd bit of strong language. I have tried to stay true to the characters as we knew them in the movie, but please bear in mind I will be putting them in situations quite unlike anything they've faced before. This story does include familiar creatures from traditional folklore and references to fairy hierarchy, but I will be putting my own spin on it all. **

**I do not own anything connected to Labyrinth, I just have a deep and abiding love for the creations of Jim Henson, and the Henson family. I also happen to think David Bowie can do no wrong (except for maybe his Tin Machine years!)**

**The title of this fanfic is taken from the Gerry Rafferty song 'Night Owl', as I was listening to it while I was writing, and it seemed very apt in more ways than one.**

**I intend to update as regularly as possible, which hopefully will be at least once a week.**

**I cannot commit to replying to each individual review, should I get any, one never likes to assume. But I will endeavour to answer any specific queries that might arise. Please do let me know your thoughts, and thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. - Mrs P.**

* * *

A World Full of Shadows

1. Fading Away

Queen Mab swept into the Unseelie Court in the foulest of moods. Her two co-rulers were already waiting, and in no better spirits.

"Our power diminishes by the day; something must be done before it's too late. We have already dithered for far too long," Queen Vetya's words were as icy as her demeanour.

Her pale skin displayed a network of blue veins and her cerulean eyes were as cold as her heart.

"The humans no longer believe in us in great enough numbers, nor do they fear us as they should. They have forgotten our names and our deeds. We need to find a way to restore our standing in their world," Queen Yarla explained.

Her hook nose twitched in a rodent like way and her black eyes matched her mood.

Mab picked an imaginary piece of lint from her deep scarlet cloak. Her blood coloured lips were pursed in contemplation.

The Seelie Court was sustained by the good fairies in human tales, even if some were wrongly remembered as being benevolent, and then there was the gift giving Tooth Fairy. The dark side of the fae was being forgotten, and the old folklore traditions were dying out.

"Who amongst us still has regular contact with the human world?" She inquired.

"There aren't many of us who still have enough power to manifest in that realm," Yarla said.

"I often visited the mortals in the olden times; it was easy to flit in and out, delivering my dreams to them. It takes so much energy these days, the last time I tried, I was drained of my powers for a week," Mab explained.

"What of the Goblin King?" Vetya's sharp features displayed her disdain at mentioning him.

They were in desperate times and although they would usually shun solitary fae, they could no longer afford to be so discriminating.

"His mother was cast out of the Seelie Court long ago, and he refuses to join us. Who knows if humans still wish their troublesome babies away to the goblins? If they do, he may be of use to us," Mab reasoned.

"One of us should pay him a visit," Yarla agreed.

They eyed each other expectantly, all waiting for one of them to volunteer.

"I hear he's not quite as ghastly looking as his subjects," Vetya wasn't tempted to find out, but thought it might sway the others.

Mab was the most attractive out of the three, although her fragile beauty had been maintained for far too long by potions and dark magic. Her skin was so tight; one smile might threaten to crack her face clean in two, it was fortunate for her that she wasn't given to joviality. The queen did have a weakness for the company of handsome males, and she was intrigued. The Goblin King was rumoured to be a halfling, the product of a union between a highborn Seelie and a mortal man. Lady Malin was reputedly a powerful sorceress who fell in love with one of the humans she seduced.

"I will visit the Goblin King, he may be glad to see someone who doesn't look like they've just crawled out of a swamp," Mab looked sideways at Yarla.

"I wonder if he has a fondness for old ruins," the hook-nosed queen spat back at her.

Vetya rolled her cold eyes at the pair of them.

"The longer we delay the weaker we become," she reminded them.

Mab stood up and straightened her cloak.

"While I'm gone, you two should investigate other avenues of possibility. The water dwelling fae must still encounter humans from time to time," she mused.

"Aye, but they usually drown them," Yarla sniggered.

"We can't hang all our hopes on the Goblin King," Mab hissed.

"We will do what we can, and keep faith in the black heart that there must be something to save us from fading away," Vetya said, her voice shrill and desperate.

They nodded in agreement and then set out on their separate missions.

* * *

The labyrinth looked a foreboding place from the outside, although it appeared to have been neglected for some time. The walls were crumbling and disappearing in some stretches under the weight of smothering vines. Queen Mab sighed; it was disheartening to find the place in such a state of disrepair. There didn't look to be much hope of finding what the Unseelie Court needed among these ruins.

She called out to the Goblin King to request admittance into his kingdom, as she had no intention of traversing the labyrinth. There was no reply and so she dug deep into her magic reserves to get his attention. The shrieking sound of her voice echoed through to the decaying heart of his castle, and pierced through his inner gloom.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the Goblin King's crisp voice rang out.

"I am Queen Mab of the Unseelie Court and I request an audience with your majesty," she adopted her finest obsequious tone.

Her appeal was met with silence, and she contemplated transforming into a bird or conjuring up a tornado to rip a path through the labyrinth. She was not going to be deterred by a disobedient solitary fae who fancied himself above both courts. His invitation was still required for her to be granted a personal audience with him, but she could get close enough to shout. The wind began to rise unexpectedly without her power, and dead leaves started to swirl around in the air.

"Why have you come here without an invitation?" the Goblin King appeared before her with his black cloak fanning out behind him.

Queen Mab looked him over; he was indeed an impressive specimen with his flowing blond hair and his fine handsome features. His right eye was blue, while his left looked almost black, and they were both fixed harshly on her.

"I need to speak with you about a very important matter, and it may be something you can assist with," she informed him.

Jareth was annoyed at the gall of this brittle creature to infringe on his carefully honed brooding time. He wouldn't be deprived of his customary nightly flight for anyone, and as the hour grew late, he couldn't afford to linger.

"State your business now, or leave and don't come back," he ordered.

The queen was unaccustomed to being spoken to in such a way, and she considered a demonstration of her remaining power. She was sure she had just enough juice left to turn him into a snivelling creature, like one of those he ruled over.

"Careful, Goblin King," she warned.

He sensed her intentions and his manner softened a little.

"Very well, five minutes, but the clock is ticking," Jareth said as he invited her to his castle.

They manifested in the throne room with a blast of air that sent the goblins and other critters scattering. The place was filthy and dilapidated, with chickens roosting in every available crevice.

"How can you bear to live in such squalor?" The queen questioned with disgust as she frantically tried to scrape something unspeakable from her boot.

"Did you come all this way to discuss my domestic arrangements?" Jareth inquired, his annoyance undisguised.

Queen Mab was perplexed by this king, he was immaculately turned out in his silk and leather, and yet his kingdom was in ruins.

"What contact do you have with the human world?" She asked, deciding it was best to get straight down to business.

He kept his face neutral as he leaned back on his throne.

"What is this important matter I might be able to assist you with?" He ignored her question and posed his own.

The queen wasn't about to reveal the woes of the Unseelie Court to him.

"I have to know, do humans still wish unwanted babies away to you?" Her impatience got the better of her and she pressed him for answers.

The Goblin King tapped idly at his boot with his swagger stick.

"Now and then," he replied.

The queen grew weary of his evasiveness and looked around for something she could use against him. A portrait of a striking young woman caught her eye; it was one of the few things in the room not covered in filth. Mab sashayed over to the painting to give it a closer examination, causing Jareth to sit forward on his throne, a move that didn't go unnoticed by his guest.

"My, isn't she a pretty young thing?" The queen saw something in the subject's green eyes.

"Human?" She exclaimed with surprise.

Her host gave no reply, but his unsettled look spoke volumes.

"Interesting," she said.

The Goblin King cursed himself for his carelessness, he was so used to seeing that portrait, it didn't occur to him to conceal it from prying eyes.

"Was she the wisher or the wished away? She must have been someone very special to deserve to be immortalised, in oils at least," Mab sensed she was onto something significant.

"I thought you didn't like my decor, but it seems to be growing on you," he smirked as a passing rat took a special interest her cloak.

She let out a shriek of disgust.

"Your five minutes are up, and if you'll excuse me, I'm a very busy fellow," Jareth rescinded her invitation, and transported her back outside the labyrinth.

Mab stamped her foot in frustration and pondered her next move, when something caught her eye. A white barn owl was soaring up into the sky above the Goblin King's castle. The queen transformed herself into a magpie and flew after it.


	2. Hope Is the Thing with Feathers

A World Full of Shadows

2. Hope Is the Thing with Feathers

The owl flew through the night sky with purpose and it suddenly swooped towards a sharp pinprick of light. The beam grew brighter as a small portal opened up, and the bird flew through it. Mab was wary of venturing into the human world when her powers were so uncertain. But she decided to gamble on riding the energy wave created by the owl's wings, and hoped by doing so her own powers wouldn't be drained. It worked, to her surprise and she looped around the sky with delight. The owl appeared to be too focused on its mission to notice he had company. The queen kept a safe distance though, mindful of her need for secrecy.

They flew over high buildings, which stood taller than any of the castles she'd ever seen. She hadn't visited the human world for quite some time, and there had been many changes. It was night time in the city and the place was illuminated by what looked like thousands of different coloured fairy lights. The owl made a sudden swoop towards a four story building and landed on the balcony of a third floor apartment. Mab made her way over to a nearby rooftop which afforded a good overview. A silhouetted female figure walked about behind the window blinds and the bird's head bobbed as it followed the movement. The owl kept its vigil giving the occasional hoot for attention, which were eventually answered. The figure inside the apartment reached under the blind and opened the window just wide enough for the bird to pass through. Mab was intrigued and she risked flying over for a closer look.

It was hard to see anything through the wooden slats and the room was dark. The queen was frustrated and she edged along to the next window. The curtains were closed but there was a gap just wide enough for a magpie to peek through. Mab hopped onto the ledge to get as near as she dared. The sound of a woman moaning penetrated through the glass and the queen craned her neck to locate the source. She almost fell from her perch, as she got an eyeful of naked Goblin King indulging in an act of energetic copulation with a human female. He was pounding into the woman from behind, and her long hair fell over her face as she yelped with pleasure. The sexual encounter seemed to go on and on in different positions, until even Mab's appetite for depravity was sated. She wondered why the Goblin King favoured this human as there didn't seem to be anything exceptional about her. She certainly had a full feminine figure which became evident as she bucked around on top of her willing sex slave, but no more so than many others of her kind.

"Oh, you precious thing," Jareth growled as the woman rode him to her completion.

The female threw her head back as her orgasm ripped through her, and that's when Mab realised the identity of the mystery brunette. She knew those green eyes and those long dark brown tresses; this was the human from the king's portrait. She was a little older and worldlier wise than the innocent girl in the painting, but it was unmistakably her. This was a very interesting turn of events, and the queen needed to find out more. The copulation was not over, but Mab had seen quite enough of that, and so she searched for a way into the apartment. She flew back to the other window and gently nudged at it with her beak. It opened just enough for her to squeeze through and she landed on a nearby table. There was some kind of flat box shaped thing on it which was surrounded by sheets of scribbled on paper. A letter addressed to a Miss Sarah Williams was half buried under a large notepad. It was laid atop a printed manuscript, and they were all held in place beneath a heavy crystal paperweight. Mab carefully made her way over to it, and she began to read the typed words.

_Dear Miss Williams,_

_We thank you for sending us your very inventive modern fairy tale. I'm pleased to be able to tell you, it is just the kind of story our new sister company would love to publish. They intend to specialise in the fantasy genre, of which your book, King of the Goblins, will be a fine example. My assistant will contact you shortly, regarding the details of the contract we are offering. Please do keep the creativity flowing, and we look forward to a long and prosperous working relationship. Congratulations, you are about to become a published author. _

_Sincerely,_

_Frances Osmond._

The queen listened to make sure the couple in the other room were still otherwise occupied. She could still hear moaning and the rhythmic creaking of the bed. Mab transformed back into her usual form and took a seat at the table. She flicked through the manuscript, which was what the publishing world might describe as a fantasy bodice ripper, and an idea began to form in her mind. There was an audience for fairy tales, and this human could write well enough for that purpose. Mab could plant dreams in this woman's head and influence her to write wonderfully evil fairy stories. The mortal world would soon have their imaginations fired by reading all about the exploits of the Unseelie, and they would grow strong once more. Belief was at the root of all magic power, without it they would wither and die.

The apartment suddenly echoed with a masculine roar of pleasure and then silence fell.

"You got what you came for," the queen heard the female say in a cold detached voice.

"You can go now."

Mab transformed back into a magpie as she listened to the Goblin King being dismissed by his human lover. She hid out of sight as he passed through the room in a dishevelled state before returning to his owl form and flying out through the window. She waited until the sound of deep even breathing indicated the human had fallen asleep. The queen crept into the bedroom and beheld the slumbering brunette before her. This mortal could hold the key to rejuvenating their fortunes, and so maybe she was special after all. She edged closer to the woman's ear and began to pour in her dreams.

"_Sarah, you must remember every detail. You will write it all down as soon as you awaken, and you will not stop until it is done," _Mab ordered.

The queen feared draining her powers, and she needed to reserve enough to open a portal for her return home. She could only transmit enough material for a couple of books, but it was a start. If it worked more could follow, as long as the humans fuelled the powers of the Unseelie with their renewed belief. Mab took her magpie form and followed the Goblin King's trail back to the underground. She was greatly weakened by her exploits and she hurtled towards the ground without much hope for a soft landing. She couldn't decide whether she was grateful, or disgusted beyond the telling of it, when she crashed into a slimy stinking bog. It wasn't quite one of eternal stench, but it was foul all the same. Mab used every ounce of strength remaining to her to summon her co-rulers. They soon appeared, and keeping their distance, they returned her to the Unseelie Court.

"I wouldn't get too excited over this mortal, she doesn't seem to be doing much good for the Goblin King beyond sating his carnal desires, from what you tell us," Vetya sneered.

Mab sipped uncertainly at her vile tasting restorative tincture.

"His kingdom may be crumbling to ruins, but his own magic is strong. If he has no power over this mortal, it is because he has ceded it to her. He must have given her his heart, and yet, I don't believe she has given hers to him, despite the content of her book. Love makes fools out of the best of us, and he is but a halfling. We must find out more about this mortal creature and what she means to the Goblin King," she said while frantically dabbing on perfume to combat the lingering stench of the bog.

"I know of a dwarf who may be of use to us regarding that matter, if we can find him," Yarla said as she picked a small live frog from a nearby jar and swallowed it in one gulp.

* * *

Sarah thrashed around in her sleep as the vivid nightmares took hold. She didn't have power over these dreams, not like the ones Jareth offered her. The dark magic burrowed deep inside her mind and all she could do was let the visions play themselves out.


	3. The Babe with the Power

**I should just warn anyone who may be upset by such things, that this chapter contains references to suicide.**

**I'm updating quite often at the moment because I've got a bit of a backlog of completed chapters, but I doubt I'll keep up this pace.**

**Thank you to Honoria Granger, gadamp and comical freaka for your feedback, and please do keep the reviews coming, good, bad or indifferent, I'll take it all on board. Thank you - Mrs P.**

* * *

A World Full of Shadows

3. The Babe with the Power

Sarah blinked her eyes in protest against the morning light, and pulled the covers over her head. Her body felt sore from the previous night's exertions and her head was pounding. The prospect of drifting back to sleep was enticing, but her mind was too active and she reluctantly dragged herself out from under the duvet. She swore the last time she let the Goblin King into her bed it wouldn't happen again. She was always making and breaking that vow. Sarah assured herself she possessed the power to stop whenever she wanted to, and almost believed that it was true. It wasn't as if she loved him, she reasoned, it was just great sex, and the two things didn't have to go together.

She reached the bathroom and rummaged around in the medicine cabinet for some Advil. She tried to avoid looking at her reflection, but the mirrored door made it difficult.

"Oh, Sarah, you are so fucked up," she sighed.

It was over eight years since she'd wished her brother away, and many things had happened since then. Her experience in the labyrinth brought a degree of maturity and perspective to her life. She made an effort to get on better with her stepmother, although they never became close. Her father was always hopeless at understanding where she was coming from, and that never really changed. Sarah realised how much she loved Toby, and was always making up stories to tell him when he was younger. He was ten years old now, and had grown out of fairy tales. The difference in their ages, and the time she spent away at college, meant they weren't as close as Sarah would have liked.

She stepped into the shower and let the scalding water cleanse her, as she thought about the past.

Her ambition of treading the boards like her famous mother was the first of her dreams to die. Sarah was forced to acknowledge, after many failed auditions, that acting was not her forte. Her largely absent mother decided to check out of her life altogether a few years later. Linda Williams couldn't cope with the reality of getting older in a profession that worshipped youth. She was afraid her fans would fall out of love with her every time she noticed a new line on her face. She was petrified of losing her beau, Jeremy to a younger woman. When she discovered him in bed with a barely legal starlet, it was the final straw. She took a lethal cocktail of drink and drugs, leaving her daughter a bitter suicide note. Sarah was almost twenty-two when she was left motherless and in receipt of a sizeable inheritance to give her some independence.

The water grew cold and she turned off the shower tap. She didn't want to waste the day moping, she'd done enough of that for one lifetime. The nightmares which plagued her during the night came flooding back and she got a strong urge to write them down. She rushed to her laptop and began to tap away, only pausing for the occasional cup of coffee. It was late into the afternoon before her rumbling stomach forced her to take a snack break.

_**Never give all the heart, for love**_

_**Will hardly seem worth thinking of**_

_**To passionate women if it seem**_

_**Certain, and they never dream**_

_**That it fades out from kiss to kiss;**_

_**For everything that's lovely is**_

_**But a brief, dreamy, kind delight.**_

_**O never give the heart outright,**_

_**For they, for all smooth lips can say,**_

_**Have given their hearts up to the play.**_

_**And who could play it well enough**_

_**If deaf and dumb and blind with love?**_

_**He that made this knows all the cost,**_

_**For he gave all his heart and lost.**_

_**W. B. Yeats**_

Sarah let her eyes wander over the lines of the poem she'd had printed and framed. She was studying English literature when her mother died, and this verse was among the poetry she was reading. The words spoke to her, and it hung on the wall as a reminder of her mother's parting message in her suicide note.

_Anyone can hurt you with a careless cruel word, and they will. But only someone you love with all your heart can crush you completely. When you trust a person with all you are, you hand them the key to your destruction. I wish to God I'd never loved anyone, rather than end up feeling like this. Love is a poison; it taints everything, and dares you to believe anything is possible. When you discover the truth that it is a temporary state, and conditional on factors beyond your control, it kills you. _

_Everything that's gone wrong in my life has all been because of love. My parents didn't give me enough of it, my audience gave me too much, at times and I grew terrified of losing it. Your father smothered me until I couldn't stand it, and Jeremy took far more than he ever gave. You are the only one who ever loved me just as I was, and despite of my faults. I'm only sorry it wasn't enough, in the end._

She was engaged to her high school sweetheart Adam, at the time of her mother's death. He was a solid, straight up, sporty kind of guy, who also happened to be tall, dark and handsome. He proposed to her on her twenty-first birthday, and she'd happily accepted. It seemed to be a dream come true, if almost too perfect, so much so it began to feel artificial. Her mother's death changed everything and her world fell down around her ears. The owl, which had been haunting her nights since she defeated the labyrinth, was still there. He visited just to sit outside her window, and then one evening, she invited him in.

She finished her sandwich and returned to the table. Writing was the one good thing in her life, and soon she would be a published author. Sarah wanted to be happy about it, but such feelings were tempered by her heightened awareness of the temporary nature of such things. Her first novel was a romanticised account of her dealings with the Goblin King. It was the kind of escapism her target audience craved, and she was cynical enough to give it to them. Sarah didn't believe in happily ever after, not anymore, and she didn't see her dalliance with Jareth ending well. The rules of fiction were different to real life, and at least she could be in control when it came to the former.

She appeared to have two more books in the pipeline, from her frenzied typing that day. Her dreams were proving to be very fruitful as far as story ideas were concerned, and she got back to work. The passage of time went unmarked until she heard the hoot of an owl, and realised darkness had fallen. Sarah wearily arose from the table and went over to the window. She considered a quick change of outfit, out of her old shirt and sweat pants, but he never seemed to care what she was wearing. The owl flapped into the room and underwent its usual transformation.

"You know I prefer it with the lights on," Jareth smirked as he snapped his fingers to turn on the lamp.

Sarah rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"You want a drink or something?" She inquired as she rattled around in the refrigerator.

"You know what I've come for," he said as he began to impatiently tap his foot.

She slammed a plate on the counter and cut herself a huge slab of cake.

"I've got other things I need to do, so maybe you should just go," she picked a fork from her cutlery draw and started stabbing at the chocolate frosting.

Jareth didn't reply, and she went on eating.

He had been making these kinds of nightly visits for almost a year, and except for one week out of every month, they almost always ended the same way.

"Oh," he sighed close to her ear, making her start at his sudden appearance.

"Are you, what was the expression again? Riding the crimson wave?" He inquired as he noted her chocolate smeared mouth.

Sarah couldn't help giggling at his use of the phrase she'd taught him. She dug into the cake and held a forkful out for him to taste.

"No, I was just hungry, here try some," the Goblin King reluctantly let her feed him.

His eyes widened as he began to realise why she loved it so much. He helped her to eat the rest of the slice until she was left sucking suggestively on the empty fork.

"Better than sex," Sarah purred.

Jareth took the metal implement from her mouth and pulled her to him. He ran his tongue over her lips and his hands were under her clothes, caressing their way to her tender spots.

"Are you sure about that?" He murmured in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I don't love you," she protested as he hitched her up onto the counter and spread her legs.

"I don't care," he said.

He was inside her before another coherent sentence could leave her lips.

* * *

"What if I told you to go back to where you came from and never come here again?" Sarah asked sometime later as they lay naked together on the couch.

Jareth pondered for a moment and then he twisted a lock of her hair around his finger, which he then tugged sharply to make her look up at him.

"Ow," she protested and slapped at his chest.

"I have no power over you, except for that which you have given me. You invited me into your home and wished for me to appear before you other than in my owl form. You wanted me in your bed and I have been your slave. You cannot wish me away now, and I do not believe you would want to, even if you could," he said.

Sarah sighed, and eased herself out of his possessive embrace.

"Do you love me, Jareth?" She questioned as she looked into his unique eyes.

"With all my heart," he replied.

Sarah wanted to cry, but instead she got up and pulled on her clothes.

"You should go, it's late," she said and walked away without a second glance.


	4. Little Wonder

A World Full of Shadows

4. Little Wonder

Queen Mab reclined on her chaise longue, and enjoyed a therapeutic massage from a couple of nymphs. Her second visit to the human world in as many weeks, without the unwitting help of the Goblin King, left her exhausted. The Unseelie creatures with regular mortal contact had all been ordered to increase their nefarious activities. Although, their reports of being mistaken for aliens due to a televisual phenomenon known as The X Files, went completely over her head. Mab began to realise they'd neglected the human realm for far too long, and there were many new developments, like television, they needed to get a handle on. She sighed and drifted back into a meditative state when a knock at the door interrupted her calm.

"Queen Yarla told me to inform you that the dwarf is here," a grumpy boggart said as he barged into the room without waiting to be invited.

Mab dismissed him and wearily got ready to make her way to the interrogation chamber. Her co-rulers were already there, and their reluctant guest was shackled to the wall next to the skeletal remains of one of their previous captives.

"I ain't saying nothing," the dwarf was defiant.

"We have not reached that part yet," Vetya snapped

"Rotgut the Redcap eventually managed to locate this creature living in the Wailing Wood. It is known that he was once in the employ of the Goblin King," she explained to the others.

Yarla prodded at the unfortunate prisoner with her walking cane.

"Nice and plump," she salivated.

The dwarf shrieked in protest and tried to move as far away from the crone as he could.

"Tell us what we want to know, and you may live to see another day," Vetya fixed her icy stare on him.

"You worked for the Goblin King for many years, did you not? Why did you leave his labyrinth?" She questioned.

The little dwarf was trying to decide whether answering would increase his chances of survival, as he already knew his hosts were untrustworthy. It wasn't as if he felt a sense of loyalty towards his former master, not after the things he'd done.

"The humans stopped wishing away their babies to the goblins, and there weren't nothing left for us to do. The king didn't care whether the place fell down around his ears, and he ordered the creatures that lived in the labyrinth to find new homes. There's only chickens, rats and goblins there now, and him, of course," the dwarf explained.

Mab was unimpressed.

"Hobble, that is your name isn't it? What do you know about that portrait of the human girl the Goblin King keeps on his wall?" She asked.

"It's Hoggle, and I ain't saying nothing about that unless you let me go," he stated.

Yarla snarled.

"I could flay you alive and strip the flesh from your bones before you got even one step away from here," she threatened.

Mab intervened.

"Tell us what you know about the mortal, Sarah Williams and you will be set free, you have my word as co-ruler of the Unseelie Court," she vowed.

Hoggle hadn't heard that name for a long time, not since Jareth had sealed his portal between worlds and ordered him from the labyrinth. He didn't care if he made trouble for the Goblin King, but he wouldn't want any harm to befall his old friend. He hesitated and Yarla edged towards him with her jagged teeth bared.

"Last chance" she warned.

"Aarrgghh," he squealed.

"Sarah was the last human to wish her baby brother away to the goblins, and she was the only one who ever won the challenge and defeated the king," he spluttered.

"Interesting," Mab said as she contemplated what she knew about the situation.

"Maybe this mortal does have some power after all," Vetya dared to hope.

"Come, we must plan our next move," she swept out of the chamber expecting the others to follow.

"What of the dwarf?" Yarla inquired, still hoping for a hearty meal.

Mab eyed the wretched creature.

"Set him free, and let's see how fast he can run," she said.

* * *

Jareth sat on the ledge of his castle window looking out over his decaying labyrinth. He once again possessed the power, if not the inclination, to restore it to its former glory. The humans no longer required his services, except for one, and that was a different matter altogether. He thought of all the long lonely years he'd pined for Sarah, as she went merrily on with her life. His magic was weakened, and her victory over him left him powerless to appear before her in anything other than his owl form. It stayed that way for almost eight years, with him making his nightly flights in the hope of catching a glimpse of her.

Sarah was in a relationship with a human male, and Jareth despised him. He hated her too for all the trouble she'd caused and for not caring that his heart was broken. He didn't stop his stalking though, and eventually she left her childhood home for her own apartment in the city. The man did not go with her, and she seemed to be sad all the time. Sarah was alone and Jareth was glad to see her looking so miserable, or at least he tried to be. He continued making his usual pilgrimages to see her, and one night; while he was perched on the balcony, he heard her weeping. He found, to his surprise, that his heart ached for her and he longed to offer her the comfort of his arms.

He had flapped his wings and hooted in a desperate bid for her attention. Sarah eventually appeared at the window and invited him to come inside. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face tear stained as she gently stroked his plumage. They stayed that way for a while with her sitting in her armchair and him nestling in her lap. She was quiet at first and then she began pouring out her troubles. He listened as she talked about her mother's suicide and how she'd been abandoned by her as a child. Sarah would tenderly run her hands over his smooth feathers as she wept. They did the same thing for a week or more, with Jareth in his owl form and Sarah growing increasingly at ease in his company. The next time she invited him in, she wished for him to appear before her as the Goblin King. She was wary at first, because he was a lot more imposing in his full male glory, than he was as a bird. Jareth made sure he was on his best behaviour and at his most charming. It worked, because a short time later when he made his nightly call, Sarah was waiting for him in her skimpiest Victoria's Secrets lingerie.

Their first sexual encounter was frantic and wonderfully intense. She was no longer the girl he'd once toyed with and claimed to love, at a time when neither of them had any real understanding of the concept. She truly became the only one he deemed worthy of his heart and everything else he could give her. Jareth secretly hoped their passionate union would restore his power over her. He wanted to take her back underground and make her his queen, even if it was against Sarah's wishes. They had talked about the labyrinth and she'd inquired about her friends there. Jareth didn't tell her they'd been banished or that the place was crumbling back into the swamp. He planned on using his rejuvenated powers to reconstruct his kingdom and make it fit for his queen. He found his magic was strengthened by their sexual connection, but Sarah made it clear she didn't love him, and he remained powerless to control her. She was true to him though, he knew that much, and so there was hope.

She was like a drug to him, and he couldn't get enough, even if he wanted more than she was willing to give. Jareth knew his best chance of getting her back under his power was to either get her to fall in love with him, or make her pregnant. His lack of success on both fronts was frustrating and he began to worry something or someone, other than Sarah, was blocking him. The interest Queen Mab showed in his portrait of her was also playing on his mind, and it gave him an uneasy feeling.

It was getting near time for him to make his nightly flight, and he magically transformed his outfit into something more seductive. The Goblin King took one last look at his crumbling kingdom as he prepared to fly away. A flash of movement caught his eye, and he saw a small figure running through the courtyard below.

"Your majesty, let me in," a familiar voice shrieked as the creature started to pound on the castle doors.

Jareth sighed as he transported himself down to meet his unwelcome visitor.

"Higgle, what do you want?" He inquired of the agitated dwarf.

"They were gonna eat me, and I had to run all the way here, and they wanted to know about Sarah, and I didn't know where else to go or what to do," he babbled in his panicked state and tried to catch his breath.

The Goblin King disregarded everything but the mention of his beloved.

"Who wanted to know about Sarah?" He snarled.

Hoggle cautiously looked around, and shuffled closer to his former master.

"The queens of the Unseelie Court," he whispered.

Jareth curled his lip in disgust baring his sharp teeth.

"What do they want with my precious Sarah?" He snapped.

"I don't know, but they knew her name and who she was," Hoggle said.

The Goblin King had heard enough, he needed to get to her and make sure she was alright. He snapped his fingers and the castle doors groaned open.

"You can stay here until I return, Hoggett."

Jareth took his owl form and flew away.

"My name is Hoggle," the exasperated dwarf shouted up at the sky.


	5. A Fooled Heart

A World Full of Shadows

5. A Fooled Heart

Sarah eyed the cocktail in front of her with suspicion; she wasn't much of a drinker and peaches still made her wary.

"You never had a Bellini before?" Lin, her colleague asked.

"Nope," she risked a small sip.

She was surprised to find it rather pleasant and quickly drained the glass. They were celebrating her first book being published after all, and she wanted to get in the spirit of things. She got a refill and drank a silent toast to Jareth, as he was the one who provided the inspiration for the story. She told him about the novel, but beyond knowing it was a flattering account of him, he didn't seem that interested. His only request was for her not to use the exact phrase which summoned the Goblin King. It was possible some would stumble on it anyway, but he had no desire to be inundated with unwanted babies after such a long sabbatical.

Jareth was probably wondering where she was, because she never went out at night, not since this thing between them began. What the hell was going on anyway, she wondered. Sarah was always telling herself it was just sex, the best she'd ever had, but still only physical attraction. She once loved Adam, her ex-fiancé, and she did not love Jareth. Her mother's suicide caused her to question everything, especially her engagement. It made her wonder how long it would be before her perfect relationship went sour. She grew suspicious of everything Adam did, and he didn't seem to know how to handle her grief. Sarah left him before he could leave her, and he didn't fight to make her change her mind. Jareth had been there for her when she really needed someone, even if human emotions were a mystery to him. It made it easier somehow, like it wasn't real and there would be no consequences to what they were doing. She could use him to numb her pain and then send him away. He told her he would always come back again, and he did.

"I think I'd better be getting home," Sarah said.

"So soon? What you got, some hot guy waiting for you?" Lin quipped.

"Yeah, something like that," she sighed and downed one last Bellini.

The cocktails mixed with the Champagne she'd already consumed left her pleasantly buzzing.

"I'll be coming by to view that apartment you told me about in the morning; maybe we could grab some coffee?" Lin said.

Sarah nodded; she'd taken an instant liking to the older woman who'd been editing her book. She was around fifty with long silver blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Her accent was americanised, but with an occasional hint of something else that Sarah couldn't quite place.

"Be good, and if you can't be good, be careful," Lin said with a wink.

* * *

Sarah took the short cab ride back to her apartment and saw the owl, flying predator like around the sky. He swooped over her head and transformed into the Goblin King without caring about onlookers. He grabbed her fiercely by the shoulders and his mood was murderous.

"Where have you been?" He demanded to know.

Sarah tried to shrug him off, but he held fast.

"Jareth, you don't get to interrogate me, it's none of your business where I've been, or with whom," she said.

His eyes seemed to be gazing deep into her soul. She moved closer to him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was an attempt to disarm him more than anything, at least that's what she told herself as she ran her fingers through his wild hair.

"I cannot bear not knowing where you are or if you're safe. I wish you would agree to be my queen and come and live with me underground. Marry me, Sarah?" he implored her between kisses.

"Never gonna happen," she laughed.

Jareth looked wounded.

"There are those cruel eyes again," he said as he held her face between his hands.

"Let's go out someplace, there's a karaoke bar a couple of blocks from here, you like to sing, right?"

Sarah wasn't sure if it was the after effects of the alcohol, or a diversionary tactic, either way she had the strong urge for some spontaneous fun. His outfit wasn't too outlandish for once; he was wearing a black silk shirt, matching tight leather pants and boots with only the slightest sprinkling of glitter. Jareth was bemused by her suggestion, and hurt by her rejection. But he allowed her to take his arm and lead him away. They walked a while in companionable silence until they reached the bar.

"I do not understand the concept of this karaoke," he said after she tried to explain it to him.

"We'll grab some drinks and you won't even care," Sarah dragged him through the door.

She ordered a couple of Bellinis, and giggled at Jareth watching in disgust, as two drunken guys murdered an Elvis song. He eyed the cocktail with suspicion, as he detected the aroma of peaches mixed in with the alcohol. Sarah drained her glass and issued a silent challenge to him to do likewise. He complied, and soon they had downed half a dozen drinks each. Jareth wasn't affected by the liquor but music was always appealing to the fae, even if it was accompanied by bad singing. Sarah dared him to get up on stage and he was open to the challenge. He wasn't completely ignorant of human culture, having made frequent visits to the mortal realm, and he knew a little about pop music. Jareth drew enthusiastic support from a group of young women who were whistling and whooping at his gyrating. She elbowed her way to the front of the gathering crowd as the Goblin King put on a spectacular show.

_**Oh she's a queen and such are queens **_

_**That your laughter is sucked in their brains**_

_**Now she's leading him on, and she'll lay him right down**_

_**Yes she's leading him on, and she'll lay him right down**_

_**But it could've been me, yes it could've been me**_

_**Why didn't I say, why didn't I say?**_

_**No no no**_

_**She's so swishy in her satin and tat**_

_**And her frock coat and bibbity-bobbity hat**_

_**Oh God I could do better than that**_

_**[Queen Bitch by David Bowie]**_

Sarah couldn't decide if she was more annoyed at his choice of song, which was obviously directed at her, or of all the female attention he was garnering. He smirked at her as the crowd cheered him on and applauded. She scowled and headed back to the bar, leaving him to his new fans. Jareth enjoyed Sarah's discomfort as she kept trying to casually glance in his direction, only to see he was surrounded by a bevy of eager young women, all desperate to catch his eye. He loved her, but his vanity fed on being the object of so much desire. He eventually broke free from his admirers and made his way over to Sarah. She was the worse for drink and spoiling for a fight.

'You think I'm a bitch?" She questioned, her speech slurred.

"No, but I think you do a good imitation of one," he said.

Sarah swung a clumsy slap at his face, which he stopped. He caught her as the effort made her slip from the bar stool.

"Let's get you home," he held her tight as she tried to wriggle free.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you ever again," she spoke like a child having a tantrum as Jareth magically transported them back to her apartment.

He released her from his arms and let her slump back onto the couch. Her purse dropped to the floor and the contents spilled out. A small packet of white pills lay among the accumulated essentials and clutter.

"What are these for?" Jareth questioned as he stooped to pick them up.

"Are you ill?" He was concerned.

Sarah found the situation highly amusing in her drunken state, for no reason in particular. She was soon gasping to catch her breath between hysterical fits of laughter. He couldn't imagine what was so funny.

"They're to stop your magic swimmers," she eventually explained, although he was none the wiser.

"I'm on the pill, the contraceptive pill, you know? I guess they work against your glittery snake shake, or else I'd probably be pregnant by now," she sneered.

Jareth was angry, but at least he now knew what was blocking him. The workings of the human world were more of a mystery to him than he thought. He said nothing as he scooped up the objects on the floor and returned them to her purse. A wave of his hand rendered the pills useless as he put them back in place.

Sarah rolled off the couch and staggered to the bathroom, where she threw up most of her stomach contents.

"Urgh, peaches taste a lot worse coming up than they do going down," she complained.

She started to laugh again, which quickly turned to body-shaking snot-making sobbing.

"How did I let myself get so messed up?" She wailed.

Jareth took pity on her, and he scooped her hair away from her face as she wretched into the toilet bowl. He left her to get cleaned up, and Sarah was mortified for him to see her in such a state.

"This is why you never drink, dummy, you can't hold your liquor," she scolded herself.

The Goblin King looked like he was preparing to depart as she made her way sheepishly over to the couch. He was gazing out of the window at the moon, which was full overhead.

"Don't go," Sarah almost whispered.

"Please."

Jareth stood silently with his back to her, and then he began to speak.

"My mother abandoned me when I was no more than a baby, she left me to be raised by my grandparents and I haven't seen her since. I never even knew my father," he confessed.

Sarah was shocked and felt ashamed for never asking him anything about his family.

"I'm so sorry, why didn't you ever say anything before?" She questioned.

"I do not want your pity, it's merely a statement of fact, that's all," he said.

He turned back to face her and she held her arms open for him. He didn't move at first, and she feared he would leave. Sarah regretted every mean thing she'd ever said to him, and in that moment, as she looked into his sad eyes, she wanted to tell him she'd be his wife and his queen. It was getting harder for her to tell herself she didn't love him, because she feared it wasn't true, and hadn't been for a long time. Jareth moved slowly over to her and melted into her embrace. She held him tightly to her as she kissed his face.

"Take me to bed and fuck me like you did the first time," she begged.

He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

She woke alone the next morning, and buried her face into the pillow he'd rested on, to breath in his scent.

"Oh, God help me Jareth, I love you, I love you so much," she wept.


	6. Foul Deeds Will Rise

A World Full of Shadows

6. Foul Deeds Will Rise

Queen Mab contemplated her reflection as she dusted another coat of fine powder onto her face. She was in good spirits and could already detect some signs of reinvigoration in the Unseelie Court. The promise of renewed belief was enough to give them a boost. She was able to pass into the mortal realm with greater ease and magically speed up the publication of Sarah's novels. The project was gaining momentum, as other Unseelie with regular human contact began to infiltrate other areas of potential influence, like television, movies and the emerging internet.

"Well, don't you look like the buzzard that got the gizzards?" Vetya flounced into the room uninvited.

"Why should I not? Everything is working out better than even I foresaw," Mab almost risked a smile.

"What are we to do about the Goblin King? I've heard reports that he has transformed his labyrinth into something beyond its former glory. He may have plans for the mortal, and if he gets her under his power she will be useless to us. His insubordination deserves suitable punishment, and I hear he has that snivelling dwarf back with him. You went to the Goblin King for help and he snubbed you, we cannot let that stand," the icy queen snarled menacingly.

Their blood lust was returning with a vengeance and they longed to wreak death and destruction once more.

"He will bend his knee before us and swear loyalty, or he will die," Mab promised.

She had observed him with the mortal, and seen how passionate he was underneath his aloof veneer. He had a reputation for being heartless and cruel, but that wasn't the Goblin King she'd witnessed. He wouldn't be the first male to try and better themselves because of love. Mab wished the human was dispensable; because she was sure her death would hurt him more than any other punishment. It was a great pity that they needed Sarah, for now at least.

"Does Yarla still have a fancy for some dwarf meat?" She inquired of her cold companion.

"Always," Vetya was appalled at the notion and her face contorted in disgust.

"Send Rotgut and some of his Red Cap friends to the Goblin King's labyrinth. They can recapture his repulsive little sidekick and snack on a few of his subjects while they're about it," Mab ordered.

"We'll find a suitable way to punish both servant and master," she said with glee.

* * *

Jareth tried his best to hide the small boxed gift from Sarah so he could make a surprise of it, but she was onto him.

"What you got there?" She questioned as he performed a sleight of hand trick.

He noticed how much warmer she'd been to him since that night, three months ago, when he'd told her about his parents. She asked him for more details about his family and childhood during their subsequent nights together. There wasn't much for him to tell, his mother, Lady Malin was threatened with expulsion from the Seelie Court due to her penchant for sexually corrupting mortal men, unless she married a suitable fae lord and swore never to return to the human world. She chose banishment and Jareth was left to be raised by his grandparents, it was hardly a tragic tale. There were those who said Lady Malin was so in love with the mortal father of her child, she went to the human world to be with him. Jareth didn't know the truth of it, as his mother never returned.

"Well, am I getting a present or not?" Sarah was growing impatient as he'd slipped into reverie.

He opened his hand and held out the gift wrapped box for her to take. She eagerly accepted it and dramatically opened the top to reveal the contents.

"A key?" Sarah questioned with bewilderment, not sure what she'd been expecting to find in its place.

She held up the small shiny silver object on its matching chain and waited for an explanation.

"I want you to come and stay with me underground, and although I wish this to be a permanent arrangement, I know you would never even consider such a proposition, unless you had a way to get back if you wanted to. This key will allow you to come and go as you please," he said.

"Jareth, we've been over this before, I have a life here and commitments, I can't just up and leave… And that's if I even wanted to, which I don't," Sarah protested.

She was in denial about the strength of her feelings for him. A guy giving you a key to his place was a significant relationship milestone she wasn't sure she was ready for, and panic set in.

"I believe it is customary for humans to take something called a vacation, wouldn't you like to be treated like a queen for a while?" He tried to tempt her.

Sarah slumped down on her armchair and she placed the key back into its box.

"I need some time to think," she said.

"About what?" He sharply inquired, confused by her underwhelming reaction to his present.

She stared deep into his eyes and thought about all the times she'd done the same thing as she'd lost herself in him. There was nothing that felt as good as he did inside her, but it was more than just the sex, it always had been if she was honest. Sarah wanted to follow her heart, despite her mother's warning, even if she was terrified of where it would lead.

"How do I know the key will bring me back? You've wanted me to go and live with you for such a long time, how do I know you'll let me come home?" She questioned.

"You don't trust me, Sarah?" Jareth was hurt.

He may have played dirty when she wished Toby away, but he'd been straight down the line this time, well almost. She still wasn't pregnant, nor had she confessed her love for him. He was confident it was only a matter of time though, on both counts. Once she had his child growing inside her, she would be under his protection and bend more easily to his will, and then he would make her his forever.

She took the key back out of its box and contemplated the matter of trust.

"How does this work?" She inquired.

"You hold it and wish yourself to wherever you want to be, such as I wish to be in Jareth's bed in his castle, and it will take you directly there," he smirked.

Sarah scowled at his egotistical assumption.

There was only one way to test the key out, and for that she would have to take a leap of faith. She decided the prospect of visiting the labyrinth whenever she wanted wasn't totally unappealing, as long as the option to leave was always open.

"Why don't you sleep on it, my love?" Jareth didn't want to be too pushy.

She decided he deserved a demonstration of trust.

"Your place or mine?" Sarah asked.

He didn't have time to reply.

"I think yours, I am kinda curious to see if your decor is as ostentatious as you are," she said.

"I wish to be in Jareth's bedroom in his castle."

In a flash she found herself standing in a vast space which was illuminated by an enormous chandelier. The walls were wood panelled in a deep rich mahogany and in the centre of the room was the grandest four poster bed she had ever seen. The columns were elaborately carved with a spiral pattern and the royal blue bed linen was lavishly embroidered. Sarah wasn't to know that the Goblin King had recently redecorated the place to please her. She was impressed, if a little intimidated, as it put her comparatively modest apartment to shame. She didn't know why Jareth would chose to spend his nights in her cramped bed, when he could be here. He flew in through the large arched window and transformed from his owl state.

"Well?" He inquired as he gestured around the room.

"It's amazing," she sighed.

"I was just wondering how you ever put up with my teeny weeny little bed, when you had this one waiting here for you," she said.

Jareth grinned.

"Simple, my precious Sarah, you were in it," he explained.

He stalked over to her in a seductive way and backed her up against one of the wooden posts.

"I am going to take my time with you tonight," he vowed.

"I will worship every part of your beautiful body until you cry out for mercy, and I shall show none," he ran his tongue over his teeth.

Sarah was so ready for him and she pulled him down on the bed, her concerns about spoiling the fine decor were forgotten.

A gaggle of goblins sniggered as they listened at the door. Their king was back to his seductive best after many long years of moping, and it called for a celebration.

"Your majesty?" Hoggle gasped as he appeared at the top of the stairs puffing and panting from his exertions.

"What are you lot up to?" He asked the goblins.

"The king's got company," one of them said as he made an obscene hand gesture to illustrate his point.

"Out of my way, I must speak with his majesty," Hoggle had urgent news of intruders in the labyrinth.

He was about to rap on the king's bedroom door when a scream of pleasure from within stopped him in his tracks.

"_Oh, Jareth," _a familiar female voice cried out and the little dwarf blushed crimson.

"Shoo, get away from this door now," he ordered the goblins as he herded them down the steps.

He would just have to deal with the emergency himself, and try to scrub recent events from his memory.

* * *

Jareth awoke to an empty bed, which perturbed him, although it shouldn't have as he'd always left Sarah before morning. He had hoped he'd exhausted her to the point where she would sleep late and he could wake her up in a way they would both enjoy. His lithe naked body was aching in all kinds of nice ways as he recalled Sarah pleasuring him with her sweet mouth until he was close to begging for mercy. It wasn't exactly the way he planned the evening, but he considered it fair turnabout for the way he made her scream until she almost lost her mind. Jareth was forced to reluctantly rise from his bed by the sound of persistent knocking at his door.

"Hogwart, you'd better have a damn good reason for disturbing me, or else the Bog of Eternal Stench will be getting a new occupant," he growled as he tied his dressing gown.

The dwarf sheepishly cowered on the threshold as he furtively glanced around for the king's companion.

"Ah, um, is Sarah alright? Does she, um, need anything?" He inquired.

The Goblin King narrowed his eyes, making his left one look entirely black.

"I didn't take you for a peeping Tom, Hog-brain; tell me, did you enjoy the show?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Hoggle blushed crimson.

"It was the goblins, not me, I would never, it ain't none of my business anyway, although, if you've got one of those forget-everything-peaches going begging, I wouldn't say no. But that ain't why I'm here, I found intruders in the labyrinth and I got them trapped in the oubliette. They are from the Unseelie Court," he explained.

Jareth contemplated the matter for a moment, and then he turned to go and dress.

"Thank you, Hoggle, I'll deal with them," he promised.

The little dwarf was so taken aback by the Goblin King getting his name right, he stood agog for a moment as the door swung shut almost trapping his nose.


	7. Turning Tables

**Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this fanfic, and please do leave a review if at all possible. It is always helpful to know what is and isn't working, so do feel free to comment, good or bad. Nice to see your review, gadamp, thanks and I hope you'll keep up with this fic if you can find the time. - Mrs P.**

* * *

A World Full of Shadows

7. Turning Tables

The three captives were all loudly protesting and scratching at the walls of the oubliette with their sharp nails, looking for a means of escape. Their red eyes glowed in the dark and their razor-like teeth glinted. Jareth observed the creatures in one of his crystals as he pondered over what he should do with them.

"Why have you come to my labyrinth?" His voice boomed out in the darkness startling the angry Red Caps.

"Queen Mab will hear of this," Rotgut warned.

"What did she send you here for?" Jareth questioned.

"Who says the queen sent us? We was just looking for something to eat," the Red Cap protested.

"I bet I was that something, you know how they got their name, don't you? They dye their caps in the blood of their victims," Hoggle shrieked.

"How did you come to have a red one then?" his master queried.

"Ah, I could only find the leather in that colour, there ain't nothing sinister in it," he replied.

"Maybe I should send the Cleaners in, that's what I usually do when I want to get rid of unwanted things," Jareth pondered.

"You sent them after me and Sarah," the little dwarf recalled with indignation.

The Goblin King grimaced at the memory.

"Yes, but only because I knew you'd find a way out, they won't," he vowed.

"The Unseelie Court won't like it if you chop 'em into mincemeat," Hoggle warned.

Jareth held up the crystal ball in his hand and concentrated on it for a moment. The Red Caps were transported from the oubliette and trapped within the orb.

"I will take them back to where they came from," he said as he ordered a pouch to be found for transportation.

"If Sarah should come calling in my absence, I trust you'll make her comfortable, and see she is treated like the queen she will one day become," Jareth addressed the goblins and entrusted Hoggle with keeping them in order.

"Be careful out there, your majesty," the dwarf cautioned.

"Concerned for my welfare, Hoggett? I am touched," the Goblin King mocked.

He transformed into his owl form and grabbed the pouch containing the crystal ball. In a flash of white feathers he was gone, leaving Hoggle to fret about his safe return.

* * *

The delivery was soon made, as Jareth swooped low over the Unseelie Court and dropped his cargo, letting the fragile contents spill out. Rotgut and his companions landed with a thud as the crystal shattered. They yelled up at the sky, shaking their fists and cursing their courier. The Red Caps reluctantly trooped off to inform Queen Mab and her co-rulers of their failed mission. The oubliette was a pleasanter prospect than facing their punishment.

The three queens were incandescent with rage, and it made them more determined than ever to see the errant Goblin King brought to heel.

"We should threaten to kill the mortal, if he loves her as you say, he won't want to risk her safety," Vetya argued.

"Her book about the Unseelie is six weeks from publication, and we won't need her forever. I think we can afford to bide our time just a little longer, it will make our revenge all the sweeter," Mab reasoned.

"I didn't get my dwarf flesh," Yarla complained as she eyed Rotgut and his companions.

"How about a portion of Red Cap? They may as well make themselves useful for something," Vetya cackled.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself. I'll see what the Goblin King and his little sidekick are up to with my own eyes. When I return we shall combine our forces and try reordering time here in relation to the human world. If we can speed up Sarah's book publication, all the power we want will be within our grasp," Mab said as she took her magpie form and flitted out of the window.

Sarah stood in Jareth's bedroom wondering if she was doing the right thing. She was clutching a bag packed with enough clothes to see her over the weekend and feeling suddenly uncertain. The publication of her second novel was fast approaching, and the whole thing had been a whirlwind. She thought a short break would do her good. But she and Jareth really were from different worlds, and Sarah wasn't sure she'd given enough thought to what that actually meant. Beyond the Goblin King's bedroom door there was a strange land which was a mix of fairy tale and nightmare. The last time she faced the labyrinth she was still a child in many ways, and now Sarah wasn't sure if she belonged. It was one thing to write about fantasy, but she feared it would be unhealthy to try and live like it for any length of time.

A knock at the door startled her, and she wasn't sure if she should answer, after all this was the king's chamber.

"Sarah? It's Hoggle, are you alright?" The familiar voice inquired.

She was shocked and a little embarrassed to be reunited with her old friend in such circumstances. He was surely in no ignorance of the status of her relationship with Jareth. She went to the door and hesitantly opened it.

"Hi," she said breezily trying to cover her awkwardness.

"Long time no see," she smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"How did you know I was here?" She questioned.

"It's good to see you again, Sarah," the little dwarf was as uncertain as she was.

"His majesty left me one of his crystals, and it told me we had an important guest," he explained.

"Where is Jareth?" She inquired, thinking she'd feel less like an intruder if he was by her side.

Hoggle began to look shifty.

"I'm, err, sure he'll be back any second," he said without meeting her gaze.

Sarah was suspicious, and there was still a lot she didn't know about Jareth, like how he spent his time when he wasn't in her company.

"As long as he's not with another woman," she jested, although her eyes were fixed intently on the little dwarf to gauge his reaction.

Hoggle looked sad, but not for the reason she thought.

"He loves you, Sarah, there's never been no one like you before, not for him," he said.

The sound of flapping wings alerted them both to the return of the king. He transformed in a whirl and stood before them with a smug grin on his face.

"Everything alright, your majesty?" The little dwarf inquired.

"Piece of cake," Jareth said with a wink.

* * *

"You have a unicorn?"

Sarah was aghast as she gazed in awe at the magnificent pure white beast. It slowly trotted over to greet them and bowed its head slightly, so that she could stroke its thick silvery mane.

"Oh, Jareth, it's so beautiful, completely nuts, but amazing," she gasped.

There was so much of the labyrinth she hadn't seen, and there had been many changes since she'd passed through it as a challenger. She didn't have the Goblin King for a guide back then; he'd just popped up at regular intervals to be obfuscating instead. This time around, he was charm personified, and everything was designed to impress not confuse. They walked through an elaborately sculptured garden with colourful flowers of every kind and a cascading fountain. The water created a musical melody as it fell which was designed to hypnotise. Jareth kissed Sarah to break the spell after she unwittingly became enraptured by the sound.

"How are you enjoying my labyrinth?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled enigmatically.

"I get the impression that if I spend any more time here, I might never want to leave, but then I guess that's the idea," she let him know she was on to him.

A swarm, of what Jareth informed her were common fairies, flew overhead and he batted the tiny creatures away, lest they should bite.

"Not everything here is wonderful," he warned.

He told her about the Unseelie and their ways, which she informed him she already knew as they were the subject of her second novel. Sarah explained about the dreams she'd had and how she'd felt compelled to write them down. Jareth was alarmed and demanded to know why she'd never mentioned it before.

"We never talk about my work because you never ask," she said.

He sensed Queen Mab's hand in all of this, as he knew her reputation for manipulating the dreams of mortals. It would explain the interest she'd shown in Sarah, and he was filled with rage that the Unseelie would dare to tamper with his beloved.

"You must destroy everything you've written, do you understand?" He ordered.

She was confused and indignant.

"I most certainly will not," she declared.

"And anyway, it's too late; the book is already being printed as we speak."

Jareth's temper got the better of him and he chastised her as if she were a child.

"Stupid girl, do you have any comprehension of what you've done? Words have power and stories fuel the imagination of mortals. The fae feed off the belief humans have in them, it's what sustains us and makes us strong. The Unseelie are using you to revitalise them, they've been in decline for years, and everyone knows it," his voice was crisp and condescending.

Sarah was angry and upset.

"You didn't seem to mind me writing about you, I guess it's okay as long as you're the one getting all the power. I knew I never should have come back here, what the fuck was I thinking? I once was a stupid girl, believing in fairy tales and happy endings, but things change and I can't fool myself any longer. My mother was right; love isn't about giving someone your heart, more like letting them cut it out of your chest with a rusty knife. I'm going back to where I belong and I don't want to see you ever again. I know I can't stop you sitting outside my window, but I'll never let you in. Me and you, it was never gonna work, it's over, Jareth," she said, thankful that anger was keeping her tears at bay.

She turned to walk away and he grabbed hold of her arm.

"I did all of this for you, Sarah," he gestured around them.

"You're not leaving," there was a hint of desperation in his voice although his face was a stern mask.

"You have no power over me," she said.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, it was the sense of déjà vu about the situation that got to her. They held each other's gaze for a moment before he let her go and looked away. There was so much sorrow in his eyes that for a second Sarah couldn't catch her breath. She was about turn her back on him forever and the thought of never seeing him again terrified her. She cursed herself for falling in love and opening her heart to all of this pain.

"It's not over," Jareth vowed.

Sarah couldn't bear to look at him again, for fear her resolve would crumble altogether. She unclasped the key around her neck and wished herself back to her apartment, letting it fall to the ground as she disappeared.

A magpie in a nearby tree began to sing.

The Goblin King looked broken as he stooped to pick up the silver key, and Mab transformed herself to stand before him.

"That was splendidly entertaining," she said with glee.

Jareth bared his teeth with anger and prepared to expel her from his labyrinth.

"You dare to come here for a second time without invitation? You will leave my Sarah alone, do you understand?" He growled.

Mab chortled in her tight-faced way.

"Not so hasty if you please, Goblin King. The mortal isn't yours, she just told you so, and you have no more power over her than you do with the Unseelie. You will never see her again, or else we will destroy everything and everyone you hold dear, do you understand?" She asked.

"Nothing will keep me away from her," Jareth vowed.

"Death will," Mab promised.

"Let her be and we will not harm her."

The Goblin King was shaking with rage and frustration; he couldn't imagine never setting eyes on Sarah again.

"Forget the human, or else," the queen warned as she took her magpie form and flew away.


	8. Within You

A World Full of Shadows

8. Within You

Six weeks had passed since Sarah last saw Jareth, and she wished she could stop counting the days. He always came back, and yet this time, he hadn't. She was determined not to look outside for the owl at first, but then as the nights went by, she couldn't help herself. He wasn't there, and despite the way they parted, she couldn't help wondering why he hadn't returned. Adam didn't fight to keep her, and it looked like Jareth wasn't going to either, she was devastated. She realised her love for him was deeper than she'd thought, certainly way beyond what she'd felt for her ex-fiancé. Sarah dried her tears and set about fixing her makeup, she had an important event to attend. It was the last thing she felt like doing, but business was business.

The launch of her second novel was going to be a glittering affair with media interviews and a party of invited guests. She felt nauseous and hoped it was just nerves, although she'd been feeling strange for the past week. It was the aversion to coffee she noticed first. She got the urge to hurl her guts up every time she as much as caught the aroma of it. The odd thing was she loved the stuff, and always had done. Sarah also felt exhausted, and no matter how much sleep she got, she found herself napping in the afternoons. It was most unlike her, and she contemplated the need for a check-up with her doctor. She was almost ready to leave and was waiting for her colleague, and new neighbour, Lin to arrive. The older woman had offered to drive her over to the party, as she was also invited, and was now living down the hall. Sarah got a sudden rush of nausea and ran for the bathroom. She was frantically re-applying her lipstick when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, all set?" Lin's blue eyes twinkled with mischief, until she noticed her young friend's pallid complexion.

"Pardon me for saying, but you look terrible, are you okay, sweetheart?" She questioned.

Sarah checked her reflection and despaired at her ashen colouring. The red lipstick she'd put on gave her a clown-like appearance, and the black circles under her eyes didn't help.

"I think I must have picked up a virus or something, I can't seem to keep anything down," she said.

Lin smiled sympathetically and there was a warming calmness about her presence.

"You don't have to go, if you're not up to it, you can leave it all to me. I know your book backwards and so I can promote the heck out of it," she offered.

"Frances would throw a fit, she's pulled out all the stops for this launch, and I can't let her down. She took a chance on me when she published my first novel, I owe her," Sarah was determined.

"Okay, but if you need to get out of there, you just give me the nod," Lin said.

* * *

The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived, and the publisher, Frances, beckoned them to her. The older woman was well suited to her job, with her bookish appearance. She hustled Sarah over to the waiting cadre of journalists. A flute of Champagne was pushed into her hand despite her objections, and she vehemently waved away the canapés. There were photographers standing by, and the barrage of questions combined with the camera flashes made her feel dizzy.

"Sarah, are you okay, honey? You look so pale," her publisher fussed around her.

The room started to spin as she felt herself falling to the floor and was vaguely aware of people trying to help.

"We're taking you to the Emergency Room," she could just about pick out Lin's comforting voice from the crowd.

Sarah drifted in and out of consciousness until she finally woke up in the hospital attached to a drip.

"The doctor will be in to see you soon," the nurse finished checking her blood pressure and left the room.

Sarah was scared, she thought she'd just been exhausted, maybe even lovesick as trite as that sounded, or caught a virus, but not something that required hospital treatment. She thought about calling her father, but she hadn't spoken to him, or her stepmother, for months. The last time she'd called Toby, two weeks ago, he didn't stay on the phone for long; it seemed they didn't have much to say to one another these days. She had drifted away from her family, and lost Jareth, she'd never felt more alone.

"Hey, it's not as bad as all that," the doctor caught her crying and handed her a tissue.

"What's the matter with me?" She inquired, fearing the worst.

"Is there anyone we can call for you? One of your colleagues came in with you, but she couldn't stay," he explained.

Sarah was worried and thought she was going to be sick again.

"Just lay it on me, doc," she said.

He smiled to try and reassure her.

"You were a little dehydrated, which is probably what caused you to become unconscious. Have you been vomiting a lot recently?' He inquired,

"Yeah, I've had the stomach flu or something, I've been sick every day this week, mostly during the mornings," she replied.

The doctor made a face like she'd confirmed something for him.

"Well, we ran some tests and it turns out you're pregnant, Miss Williams. You're probably about six or eight weeks along," he said.

Sarah slumped back against the pillows, feeling as if she'd been hit by a truck.

"No, I can't be, I take the pill," she argued.

"No contraceptive is one hundred percent fool proof. Maybe you took it late one day, or something," he shrugged.

_Or have a boyfriend with magic sperm; _she thought about Jareth and his powers, maybe he did have super swimmers after all. But if so, why wouldn't he warn her to take other precautions?

"Are you sure there's no one we can call for you?" The doctor asked.

Sarah presumed he meant the baby's father, and the thought of him brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"There's no one, I guess I'm gonna be a single mom," she sobbed.

The fact she would be giving birth at the same age as her mother was when she was born, struck further fear into her.

"There are options," the doctor said in a furtive way, as if what he was implying wasn't entirely savoury.

She was terrified at the prospect of raising a child on her own, and of screwing things up, but Sarah knew she could never get an abortion.

"I'm keeping my baby, I just need some time to get my head around all this," she said.

* * *

Sarah was still shell shocked when she arrived back at her apartment. Lin drove her home and apologised for having to leave her alone at the hospital to return to the party. Her publisher wanted her to know the book launch event was a great success, despite her absence, and she tried to care. The whole thing faded into insignificance next to the fact that she was going to be a mother.

"I got this for you, I hear it's just the thing for combating nausea," Lin said as she reached into her purse and handed over a small box.

"Ginger tea," Sarah raised a sceptical eyebrow.

She hadn't confided the reason for her recent ill health and short hospital stay to the older woman, although she wanted to share the burden.

"It's good for morning sickness too," Lin gave her a look of unspoken understanding.

"You know?" Sarah was shocked, wondering if it was somehow obvious, like it was tattooed on her forehead or something.

"I suspected," the older woman offered her young friend in a comforting hug.

"I'm gonna be the world's worst mother," Sarah wept.

Lin soothingly stroked her hair and offered reassurance.

"Hush now, I know you'll do your very best, besides that title has already been claimed," she said.

Sarah gave her a questioning look.

"I had a child, many years ago, and instead of doing the right thing, I chose to be selfish. I let my baby be taken from me so that I could pursue my own desires, and it took me longer than it should to realise I was wrong to walk away," Lin explained.

"Taking the easy way out is seldom as simple as it seems," she said.

Sarah was exhausted and her friend left her to get some rest with a promise of calling by later. She slumped down on her couch and closed her eyes. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she couldn't fight the tiredness.

_Moppet, can you hear me?_

_Do you remember how I used to call you that when you were younger? It was because of your mop of dark hair, you looked so funny back then._

_Mom?_

_You've been a bad girl, Moppet; you didn't listen to me, did you? I warned you not to fall in love, and you went ahead anyway. You gave away your heart and what did you get in return? You are pregnant and alone. It's not easy being a mother, and I know you think I was a shitty one, but you'll soon find out the multitude of ways you can fuck it up. They tell you all kinds of practical stuff, like how to feed the baby and change diapers, the rest you have to find out the hard way._

_I'm scared, mom._

_You should be._

_I wish you were still around, why did you have to leave me?_

_Oh, Sarah, everybody leaves you in the end, or you leave them, it's all the same really. You should get used to it._

A cool breeze blew in through the open window and it woke her from her fitful slumber. She shivered and slowly got to her feet.

"Mom?" Sarah knew she was being silly, but the dream seemed so real it was hard to accept her mother wasn't really there.

The sound of fluttering wings made her rush to open the blinds, only to be disappointed. There was no white barn owl; she closed the window causing a black and white feather to flutter to the ground below.

* * *

Queen Mab was blazing with anger by the time she arrived back at the Unseelie Court. Their reordering of time had worked, and one day in the fae realm became six weeks in the human world. The book, on which so much of their hopes rested, was on the brink of hitting the shelves and it should have been a cause for celebration. Mab was in no mood for anything but murder, and she rounded up her co-rulers to tell them the news.

"That glittery, slippery, rebellious, bastard fop of a Goblin King has impregnated our mortal," she raged.

"Are you sure? He probably hasn't even realised we reordered time yet, so how did he manage such a feat?" Vetya questioned.

"He must have got her pregnant before she left him, but only just before, or else he would've regained his power over her. If she'd stayed with him long enough for her body to register she was carrying his child, he would never have let her go," Mab reasoned.

"So, he doesn't know?" Yarla asked.

"No, I think not, and he never will. We must kill it, or her, because she is no use to us in that state. The Goblin King may not physically be there to protect her, but while she has his baby inside of her, we cannot touch her," Mab wanted to rip the human apart with her bare hands, and Jareth along with her.

"You'd better find another mortal's ear to whisper into then, hadn't you? Someone who can help solve our little problem, before it gets any bigger," Vetya sneered.

"I can mix up a potion that will rid her of the child, if we can get someone to slip it to her," Yarla suggested.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Mab's mood started to improve.

"Maybe the Goblin King should find out about his baby, after we've disposed of it, of course," she cackled.

* * *

**I just wanted to add a quick note in response to the reviewer who expressed concerns about the plot point of Jareth tampering with Sarah's birth control. I haven't read many Labyrinth fanfics, and I think I've only ever read one where Jareth was determined to get Sarah pregnant at all costs, so I apologise if what I've written bears any resemblance to any other fics, any similarity was unintentional. The actual plot point itself, regarding reproductive coercion on Jareth's part, will be addressed throughout the rest of this story. If it is something which certain readers find upsetting or uncomfortable to read about, then I apologise. But in that case, this fic probably won't be your cup of tea, and I respect that. I don't want to give anything away, but I can assure anyone who might be concerned, the matter won't be glossed over, and there will be consequences. Thank you to all reader and reviewers, please keep the feedback coming. - Mrs P.**


	9. The Owl and The Pussycat

**Honoria Granger - Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistake... Damn that autocorrect! ;-) The Unseelie are typical storybook villains really, they're more mouth than action, but they may get around to doing bad things, eventually. I appreciate you giving it a few more chapters, but I totally understand if this fic isn't your cup of tea.**

**Jetredgirl - Thank you for your reviews, and I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I will try and find the time to check out your Labyrinth fanfic(s) as I keep meaning to read more of them.**

**Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this fanfic, and please do keep your feedback coming, it really helps with the writing. - Mrs P.**

* * *

A World Full of Shadows

9. The Owl and the Pussycat

Jareth tapped impatiently at his boots with his swagger stick, he was a ball of nervous energy. He had only gone one whole night without Sarah, and it was making him crazy. He couldn't stay away from her, and he wouldn't risk losing her to the Unseelie. There had to be a solution to his woes, and one that gave him everything he wanted. He was confident he possessed the power to protect Sarah, if she would only let him.

"Hogwash, where are you?" He bellowed out.

The little dwarf was skulking at the back of the throne room, trying to stay clear of the drunken goblin rabble.

"Here, your majesty," Hoggle said as he elbowed his way through the crowd.

He despaired of Jareth managing to get his name right on every occasion, and suspected he got it wrong on purpose anyway.

"I need you to do something for me and it is a very important thing, so you must not fail, do you understand?" The Goblin King asked.

Hoggle nodded.

"You will go to the human world, and you will explain to Sarah the need for her to place herself under my protection. She doesn't have the key I gave her anymore, which turns out to be a fortunate turn of events. She must give me complete power over her and wish herself to me. I won't let Mab and her harridans get their hands on her again. Sarah is mine," Jareth explained.

The dwarf was anxious for his friend's safety, he only wished there was another way to protect her. The Goblin King loved her, but if she did as he wanted, her free will would be lost forever.

"Oh, and Higgle, you will have to go in disguise," the king twirled his hand and produced a crystal.

"Catch," he said as he launched the orb into the air.

The little dwarf shrieked as he attempted, in vain, to reach for it. The crystal exploded around him, and when the glitter cleared he had been transformed.

"I'm a... meow, a cat?" Hoggle exclaimed as he caught his reflection in one of the goblin guards' shields.

"A talking tabby," Jareth grinned.

"It's such a pity that Sarah prefers dogs," he said.

"I hope you're gonna...meow, turn me back again," the dwarf fretted.

"Deliver my precious love to me, and you will be suitably rewarded," the Goblin King promised.

* * *

Sarah sipped tentatively at her ginger tea, the nausea was back with a vengeance and in desperation she reasoned it was worth a try. The liquid warmed her throat as she swallowed it, and almost immediately she began to feel better. She unconsciously brought her hand to rest over her stomach as if cradling the tiny life within. This wasn't something she'd wanted, but now it had happened, she found herself picturing her future child. What if it looked like Jareth? Sarah contemplated that she would never be free of him then. He was under her skin regardless, and their baby would be a constant reminder of him, whether it took after its father or not. She never meant to give Jareth her heart, but he'd stolen it anyway, and she could no longer deny her feelings. It was only pride keeping her from wishing herself back to him, and she cursed her impetuousness for throwing away the key he'd given her.

A loud knock at the door made her jump and she went to answer it.

"Delivery for a Miss Sarah Williams," the young male courier smiled.

It was a huge fruit gift basket from her publisher, Frances. The attached note expressed best wishes for her to feel better soon, and as her appetite was returning, she plucked out a shiny red apple. Sarah was poised to take a big bite when a clattering sound in the kitchen diverted her attention.

"What in the world? Where did you come from?" She found a tabby cat standing next to the shattered remains of her favourite coffee cup.

She grabbed her over mitt and began to shoo the animal out.

"Sarah, meow…wait," the cat said.

She gasped in surprise at the familiar voice.

"Hoggle?" She questioned.

"Yes, meow... Dammit," he complained at the involuntary cat noises he was making.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked as she carefully scooped him up into her arms and went to sit on the couch.

"Oh God, is Jareth okay?" She feared dark magic and the Unseelie were to blame.

"Well, he ain't coughing up fur balls like I am, so I suppose he's…meow, just fine. He sent me here to get you to wish yourself away to him," Hoggle explained.

"What? Why didn't he come here himself? I know I kinda broke up with him, but he made me angry and he promised he'd always come back to me. It's been six weeks and I really need to see him," she said.

"Six weeks?" Her friend questioned.

Hoggle was bewildered as only one day had passed in the fae realm. He told her everything he knew about the Goblin King's confrontation with Queen Mab, while she remained dumbfounded by the time difference in her world.

"So, let me get this straight, Jareth thinks he only spent a night without me? Oh, fff...fudge," Sarah didn't feel it was right to swear in front of her dwarf friend, although the occasion definitely called for it.

"Never mind that, did you hear...meow, what I said? You need protection from the Unseelie, but if you wish yourself away to the Goblin King, he will never let you go ever again," Hoggle purred with anxiety.

She understood, and she didn't want to give him that kind of power over her. But she was carrying his baby, he had a right to know and be a part of its life. Did he even want children? There was so much left unsaid between them, and it wasn't as if she hadn't been considering wishing herself back to him.

"You've seen Jareth with the babies that get wished to him, right? I know he doesn't really turn them into goblins, he told me that, but does he actually like them?" Sarah questioned.

The cat meowed and the absurdity of the situation finally hit her. Hoggle wasn't sure what to think about her strange inquiry or the fact that she'd collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"This is just so surreal, maybe I'm just having another crazy hormonal dream," she pondered.

It felt real, as did her resurgent nausea. Sarah made a bolt for the bathroom, leaving the cat in a state of bewilderment. He padded after her and waited by the door as she threw up what little she'd eaten that day.

"Oh, Hoggle," she sighed as she flopped back on the couch.

"I've got myself into an impossible situation, and it's trickier to solve than any labyrinth."

"You're not...meow, well, Sarah?" He fretted over her pale wan appearance.

She began to feel light-headed and feared another visit to the hospital was on the cards. She wondered if carrying a half fae child was the reason she was getting so sick. It was one more thing she needed to discuss with Jareth, and if wishing herself away was her only option to get answers, then maybe that's what she would have to do.

"Tell his royal glitteriness, I'll see him later, I'm not up to facing him just yet," Sarah said.

She needed more ginger tea and some form of sustenance that would stay down before she could go head to head with the Goblin King.

Hoggle was still unaccustomed to his feline form and he jumped onto the coffee table, upsetting the fruit basket. He offered hurried apologies as apples, oranges, peaches and the like were scattered all over the floor.

"You'd better go, before you completely trash the place," she sighed and then petted his head to show she wasn't really annoyed.

"Remember Sarah, he will have the power to…meow, keep you with him forever, and over time you'll become fae, like him," Hoggle warned as he disappeared.

* * *

Jareth was pacing the throne room like a thing possessed when the disguised dwarf reappeared.

"Well, Hedgewart?" He questioned.

"Turn me back into myself first...meow, I hate being a cat," he ranted.

The Goblin King narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"Is Sarah going to wish herself to me or not?" He wanted to know before he restored the dwarf to his proper form.

"She said yes, but six weeks have passed for her since she last saw you, and she's not well," Hoggle explained.

Jareth took a moment to ponder the situation, and he feared the Unseelie were responsible for more than just the time anomaly. Sarah could already be in mortal danger, and he wouldn't wait to find out.

He produced a crystal and threw it in the direction of the cat as he took his owl form and shot out of the window.

* * *

Sarah reached down to scoop up a peach from her position on the couch. She thought she ought to try eating something and it was the nearest. She brought it closer to her mouth, all the while eyeing it with suspicion, and before she could sink her teeth into its flesh, there was a flash of white feathers bursting through her window.

"Jareth?" She exclaimed, dropping the peach in shock and it rolled over to his feet.

He picked it up with a concerned frown and then let out an angry growl as he examined it closer. He noted the scattered fruit on the floor and rushed to Sarah's side.

"You haven't eaten any of it, have you?" He grabbed her arms and anxiously awaited her reply.

"No, why?" She was alarmed by the frantic look in his eyes.

"Hoggle said you were unwell, and this fruit has been poisoned," Jareth explained.

"What? No, it was a gift from my publisher, and she wouldn't want to hurt me," Sarah argued.

He pressed his lips together as he contemplated the matter, and then a realisation hit him. The Unseelie were undoubtedly trying to harm her, but they were doing it indirectly, which was unusual after Mab's threats.

"Jareth, I thought you needed me to wish myself away to you, why are you here?" She asked.

Her relief and joy at seeing him again were swept aside by his strange behaviour. Sarah wanted him to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

He took in her sickly appearance and then his eyes widened as he sensed the reason. It was under his nose the whole time, and he'd allowed himself to get distracted.

"You are with child?" He gasped.

Sarah knew she should never be surprised that he always seemed to be one step ahead of her.

"It's a good thing the goblins are accustomed to babysitting," she joylessly quipped as she tried to gauge whether he was pleased or not.

Jareth burst out laughing and he took her hand in his.

"Oh, my precious Sarah, I no longer require your wish, you are mine for now and always," he was triumphant.

Her nausea hit again, before she could question his statement and she broke away from him to dash to the bathroom. When the vomiting finished the dizziness took over, and she slid down onto the floor.

"Don't worry my darling, all will soon be well," Jareth murmured in her ear as he gently scooped her up in his arms.

They were observed through the window by a curious nightingale.


	10. Win, Lose or Gore

A World Full of Shadows

10. Win, Lose or Gore

Sarah blinked her eyes and found she was wrapped in Jareth's protective embrace. He was sleeping but his arms were clasped tightly around her. She had no idea of the passage of time as her memory of recent events was sketchy. She recalled being intermittently encouraged to drink a vile bitter tasting black liquid, and not much else. Her hand shot protectively to her stomach and she tried to feel a sense of connection to the life inside.

"Have no fear my precious one, all is well," Jareth murmured drowsily, and his eyes remained closed.

Sarah realised they were both naked and she was not in her own bed. They were in the Goblin King's chamber and she couldn't remember how she'd got there. She tried to ease herself out of her lover's embrace, but he tightened his hold.

"Jareth, let me go," she protested as she pushed against his bare chest.

"You need to sleep," he whispered.

The light was poor but she could make out strange markings on the backs of her hands.

"What the hell?"

She wrenched herself free and jumped out of the bed to find her arms and stomach also etched with weird symbols.

"What's going on?" Sarah was beginning to get alarmed.

Jareth threw back the bed covers to reveal his body was also adorned with similar markings.

"We got married," he stated, as if it was no big deal.

"Now, get back into bed," he sleepily commanded.

Sarah was aghast and couldn't seem to form any coherent words.

"I, I don't understand, I was barely conscious, how the fuck can we be married?" She finally overcame her shock and managed to tap into her rage.

The Goblin King let out a heavy sigh, as if the whole business of giving an explanation was unnecessary and tiresome. He got out of bed, with his hair looking even wilder than usual, and his naked body shimmering in the half light.

"You are carrying my child, Sarah, you were already mine before I solemnised our union. We will have a formal ceremony for the benefit of our subjects, but we are now bound together as one," he explained.

"Where I come from, the bride is usually awake when she gets married, I just can't believe you'd do something like this," she was hurt and mad as hell.

There was a wet slickness between her thighs, and she had vague flashes of a frantic sexual coupling taking place between them. The nausea which plagued her in recent days was gone, but she now felt sick in a different way.

"Jareth, what the fuck? I don't even know what to think about the whole weird-voodoo-sex marriage thing. I thought you loved me," Sarah raged as tears spilled from her eyes.

"And so I do, my precious wife and queen of all I have, I love you as I have never loved another," he declared as he reached out to comfort her.

"We simply don't do weddings here the way they do in the human world, ours is more of an old sacred tradition."

She stepped away from him and looked around for something to cover her nakedness.

"I want to go home," Sarah demanded as she found a robe to put on.

Her semi-clothed state made her feel slightly less vulnerable.

Jareth remained in all his unclad glory and was resolutely cocksure as he began to shake his head disapprovingly at her request.

"You _are_ home," he stated.

This was his victory and by his estimation, it had been a long time coming. She defeated him when she was only a child, and for years he worked at clawing back the power he'd given her. His motivation turned out to be love, and not revenge, as he'd originally intended. Sarah was always going to be his, and he'd played the long game, sure in time he would win. She was more than worth the agony of the years he'd suffered waiting for her. Jareth knew he'd been high-handed in getting Sarah pregnant in order to regain power over her. His duplicity troubled him, until he realised it would have happened anyway, even without his meddling. Their child was conceived in his world, it was the only explanation for him not sensing her pregnancy before she'd left him. They made love numerous times during her return visit, in a place; at the heart of his labyrinth, where her birth control, even if it hadn't been tampered with, would have been useless against his strengthened magic. He had gained more than even he dared to dream, and yet, he still desired for his hold over her to be complete.

"I never agreed to this, you have no…" Jareth grabbed hold of her hand and cut her off before she could finish speaking.

"Yes, I do, you're pregnant with my child and that gives me a certain power over you," he said.

Sarah wasn't sure what that meant, but feared she'd lost a game she didn't even realise they were still playing. He had her backed into a corner in more ways than one, and there didn't look to be a way out. Was spending her life with the man she loved such a terrible forfeit?

"All of this is my own fault; I indulged my teenage fantasies of you. Oh boy, did I indulge them. You were so charming and you never gave up, I longed for that and you fulfilled that need in me. But then shit got real, as they say, and now you've trapped me here, for what, forever? It's a good thing I don't believe in happy endings, because let me tell you, this ain't even close," she protested.

"Ah, but this isn't the end, my darling wife, not even close," Jareth's smouldering smile melted away some of her anger.

"I want to try and make things work between us, for the baby's sake as much as anything. He or she will need a father, and would never deny you the right to be a part of your child's life. But if you love me like you say you do, then that should mean you care about my happiness, right?" Sarah questioned.

He nodded.

"Of course, my precious one, I would move the stars for you," he vowed.

She couldn't help but be affected by the sincerity in his eyes, despite his underhand dealings. He loved her fiercely, in a way that was quite overwhelming for someone who'd feared being abandoned. Sarah didn't know what to think about the whole marriage thing, as it seemingly consisted of nothing more than daubing their bodies in strange symbols followed by an intense sexual union. She recalled the markings glowed golden during their coupling and were bright enough to light the room when they climaxed. Her memory was hazy, but Sarah didn't doubt it was a consensual act between them, although she still felt he could have waited until she was a little more lucid. Her mother warned her about falling in love, and taught her to fear being left alone. But she didn't prepare her for someone who would never let her go, and who adored her so completely.

"Come back to bed, my Sarah," Jareth held his hand out to her, and after a moment's hesitation she took it.

She was weary, and although surrender on the matter of returning to her own world was not an option, rest was sorely needed. She knew the battle was best saved until she was strong enough to stand a good chance of winning

They got comfortable under the covers and he tenderly kissed her.

"Sleep well, my queen," he said as he manoeuvred her in his possessive embrace.

* * *

"The poison failed," Queen Mab screeched.

"She didn't even eat any of the fruit and then that meddlesome Goblin King swooped in and carried her back to his lair," she raged.

"We should be stronger by now, and yet I'm not feeling it," Vetya complained, her eyes colder than ever.

"Nor I," Yarla kicked a nearby sprite as a test and found herself disappointingly feeble.

Mab feared her plans were crumbling due to some unforeseen factor. The human had done her part, and the book she'd written about the Unseelie was now in the public domain. The reason why it was not yielding the expected results was a mystery the queen needed to solve. Mab suspected the increased population of the human world was to blame. There were so many of them compared to how it was when the Unseelie were at the height of their powers. She was sure the novel should have inspired some renewed belief from the mortals by now, but maybe the impact of one book wasn't enough. The humans required greater spectacles and grander gestures to make an impression on them these days.

"Why do we listen to you? You promised us a complete restoration and we've had but a mere taste of it," Vetya's blue veins looked as if they might burst through her pale skin.

"How can we destroy the Goblin King in this pitiful state? His magic is equal to, if not more powerful than ours combined, and now he has the human under his complete control," Yarla lamented.

"All is not lost," Mab assured them, although she felt less than confident.

There had to be some way of clawing back something of what was owed to them. If the answer didn't lie in the human realm, there was only one other option.

"We will have to keep faith in the black heart, and hope that it can help us to reclaim our power," she informed them.

The macabre relic, which they held as sacred, was supposedly the preserved heart of the creator of the Unseelie Court. It was said to contain the vestiges of their original potential, and legend had it that if a suitable blood sacrifice was offered to it, it would restore their power. The ritual had never been successfully performed as the specifics of the required sacrifice were in the form of a riddle, which remained unsolved.

"We should have turned to the black heart in the first place, as we intended, instead of going off on a tangent with your hare-brained schemes," Vetya squared up to her co-ruler.

"Oh, really? Well I think hare-brained beats scatter-brained, and you two haven't got enough sense between you to outwit a troll," Mab raged.

Yarla snarled, and the ice queen fixed her with a venomous glare.

"You think you're better than us," Vetya screeched.

"All this bickering will get us nowhere; we must put our heads together and solve the riddle. All is not lost, not by a long way. Only weak fools fall at the first hurdle, and we are still very much in the race," Mab implored them to cooperate.

"_T'is still neither known as one thing nor the other,_

_Created of man and woman,_

_But as yet knows no father or mother,_

_If the right words be spoken over its blood_

_Once more, the black heart will do you good."_

She recited the riddle.

"If you're such a smarty pants, you should be able to solve it," Yarla challenged her.

Mab contemplated it with growing frustration, until she had an epiphany.

"Ha," she exclaimed.

"The answer has been under our noses the whole time."

Her co-rulers were non-plussed.

"It has?" Vetya questioned.

Mab gave her companions a scathing look.

"You two really are as useful as tits on a troll," she sneered.

They both resumed their snarling.

"The answer is an unborn child, of course, and we happen to know exactly where we can find one. I believe we can kill two birds with one stone," Mab rubbed her hands with glee.

They might not have been able to touch Sarah in the human world, but things worked differently here.


	11. Closing Walls and Ticking Clocks

A World Full of Shadows

11. Closing Walls and Ticking Clocks

Sarah was frantically rifling through trinket boxes and drawers when Jareth found her. She felt suffocated by his constant attention and needed to get away for a while.

"What are you doing?" He demanded to know.

"I'm looking for my key, I know you have it, and it must be around here somewhere," she said.

He smirked and leaned against one of the bedposts.

"You don't need it anymore, and you'll never find it," he taunted.

She swung around to face him with a swish of the fancy gown he'd made her wear. It wasn't as if she had many other options, besides nakedness. Her own clothes were in another world, and she couldn't get to it, or them.

"Jareth, I just don't belong in this world and I can't stay here," Sarah's green eyes pleaded with his unique ones for understanding.

He stalked slowly towards her and reached out to caress her cheek.

"You'll get used to it, my precious, all of it," he sought to assure her.

There was one thing which still irked him, despite everything he'd gained.

"You've never told me that you love me, and don't say you don't, because I can feel it whenever I'm close to you. I want to hear you say it," Jareth coaxed.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and she sensed there was power in those words. It wasn't just the verbal confirmation of a feeling, not here. She somehow knew if she said them then she would be giving up more than her heart.

"If you already know then I don't need to speak it out loud, do I? Give me back my key, so I can come and go from this world as I please, and I'll tell you as often as you like," she challenged.

Jareth wasn't going to yield, now he'd got the upper hand, he had no intention of relinquishing it. She did look most beguiling in her emerald green gown, and if she tried, she could probably make him do almost anything. But he would never let her go, not even for a second. The years of having no control over her almost drove him crazy, and he wouldn't let her out of his sight again.

"This is your home now and you will become fae over time, as will our child once it's born here. We are not immortal, but we do live awfully long lives, thousands of years in fact. Forget the human world, Sarah, everything you will ever need is here," he said.

She was beginning to comprehend what Jareth once meant when he said he'd been generous but that he could be cruel.

"I don't want to become fae, I don't want any of that, and I have to go back. I have a life, a career, and I need to see my OB-GYN next week, to check up on the pregnancy," she explained.

"Our baby does not require human interference, you will keep drinking the elixir I have prepared for you, and all will be well," he assured her.

Sarah somehow knew she'd fallen into a trap he'd been waiting to spring on her. The balance of power shifted as soon as Jareth found out she was pregnant, as if he'd been waiting and hoping for the news. She had trusted him, and fallen in love with him, yet it appeared he'd been scheming the whole time. Sarah didn't want to get rid of the baby, regardless of how it came into being, but she needed to know if she'd been deceived.

"I still don't understand how this happened, I was taking precautions, and I know I didn't screw up. Did you have any idea my contraceptive pills wouldn't work?" She asked, her eyes scrutinising his every move.

He anticipated her suspicions and was prepared to lie, as he'd come to realise the truth would not be well received. He could at least be honest about the way he felt regarding the prospect of becoming a father.

"I have no knowledge of the workings of human medicine, I can only say you have made me the happiest creature alive, and I cannot wait to meet our child," he smiled.

Sarah took his reply as confirmation of her misgivings and she sighed with sadness. Her love for Jareth made her more inclined to forgive him, but she was angry.

"I think you knew it might happen, and you're glad it did. I've been so stupid, and now you've got me trapped here, where you always wanted me. I guess if I wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't have any power over me, but the thing is, I want this baby. You're damn lucky I do, and that I don't hate you for it. We both had lousy mothers and fathers who were either absent or might as well have been. We could have a shot at being happy, but it's not gonna have any chance of working unless I can get my power to make choices back," she warned.

The clock struck twelve and they were due at a ceremony, where Sarah would be officially proclaimed as his wife and queen.

"Come, my precious, our subjects are waiting," he held out his black gloved hand for her to take.

"Jareth, please, don't force me to stay here against my will, I don't want to end up hating you," she begged.

He regarded her for a moment and he couldn't bear to see such sadness in her eyes.

"Tell me you love me, and I promise I'll be your slave," he still wanted her complete surrender.

He would take her for occasional visits to the human realm, if she was his unconditionally.

Sarah opened her mouth as if to speak, but she couldn't make anything come out. Those words might be the only power she had left over him. She sighed and wearily took his offered hand, while her mind worked on finding an escape.

* * *

The newly decorated double throne room was full to bursting with rambunctious goblins and various other creatures. They were merrily singing, dancing and drinking in celebration of their new queen. The Goblin King was cajoled into joining the festivities, and as he was fond of showing off, he didn't need much persuading. Sarah tried to get into the spirit of the occasion, and the way the goblins huddled around her looking for favour did touch her heart. She watched Jareth strutting around the place; he enjoyed being master in his own domain. She could see the difference in his demeanour from when he was at the mercy of her whims. She contemplated how naive she'd been to not think there would be a reckoning for all the years she'd denied him.

The portrait of her younger self stared back at her from its prime position on the wall. Sarah sighed at how young and innocent she looked back then. She imagined disappointment in her fifteen year old self's hopeful green eyes for her current state.

"I need to rest for a while," she announced as she rose from her plush throne and headed for the stairs.

Jareth looked perturbed, but he didn't attempt to stop her. She was glad to find Hoggle skulking on the fringes of the festivities, and she beckoned him to join her. The little dwarf was uncertain and reluctant to do anything that might incur the Goblin King's wrath.

"I thought you overcame your cowardliness years ago, don't turn chicken on me now," Sarah pleaded.

"All I knows is, it's safer inside these walls than it is out of them. There are a lot of nasty things out there, beyond the labyrinth. I didn't realise how well off I was until I was forced to find out the hard way," he said.

Hoggle explained about his exile, when Jareth let the place crumble, and how many other creatures, like Ludo and Sir Didymus had never returned.

"I hope they're okay, I really do, but I can't stay here. I have to somehow find a way back to my world, and if you can help me, I'll be forever in your debt," Sarah looked hopefully at him.

The little dwarf grew agitated.

"I warned you not to wish yourself to him, I told you what would happen, and I can't do nothing about it now," he waved his arms about dismissively.

"I didn't, I, um, have a little Goblin Prince or Princess cooking, and when Jareth found out, that was that," she explained.

Hoggle groaned and put his head in his hands.

There was a sudden deafening clanging sound, as dozens of clocks seemed to be chiming at once.

"What the…?" Sarah questioned.

"Oh, no, we've got another one," the little dwarf turned to go back down the stairs.

"Another what?" She inquired as she hurried after him.

The cries of a baby echoed around her, and she landed back into the throne room to find Jareth expertly cradling the screaming child.

"What is the human expression? Ah, yes, it's just like riding a bicycle," he grinned.

"I feared I was out of practice, but I've still got the gift," he said as the infant ceased its crying and began to gurgle with contentment.

Sarah edged closer to get a better look at the ginger haired baby. The pale little girl appeared to have been neglected and was dressed in a tatty soiled faded pink suit.

"You haven't had the best start in life, little one, but all that is about to change," the Goblin King cooed as he summoned up a crystal.

"Oh, Jareth, where did she come from? Do we have a challenger in the labyrinth?" Sarah questioned.

He swirled the orb over his hand and it looked as flimsy as a soap bubble. He let it drop gently onto the baby's head and with a pop; she was transformed into a rosy cheeked child dressed in a pretty white frilly dress.

"Not everyone who wishes a child away wants the chance the reclaim it, some are only too happy to accept the present I offer them," he said.

Sarah thought about her own mother, and Jareth's, they'd walked away, seemingly without regret. She wondered if she would ever be capable of such a thing.

"They choose their dreams?" She asked.

She didn't give in to temptation when Toby was at stake, and she knew she'd make the same choice all over again.

"I am an awful trickster, as well you know, my precious. I offer them their dreams, but what they actually get is clean slate, at least as far as the baby is concerned. The crystal erases all trace and memory of the unwanted child in the human world," he explained.

Sarah watched him gently rocking the little girl and softly crooning a song that didn't sound much like a lullaby. The sight made her heart melt and she pictured him doing the same with their own child. Her mind was suddenly invaded by a random thought which made her feel uneasy.

"I was the only one who ever solved the labyrinth and beat you, what did you do with all those who challenged and lost? Did you make them forget too?" She asked.

Jareth stopped singing and quirked his eyebrow in contemplation, he could sense she was upset, but he wasn't sure why.

"Ah," he said as the realisation hit him.

"What would you have had me do, my precious? Return to them what they wished away and didn't win back?" He questioned.

Sarah felt her temper rising at his supercilious manner.

"If they cared enough to take the challenge, then they didn't really mean it when they wished the child away. We humans say lots of things we don't mean, God knows I have. Who the fuck are you to decide a child's fate and take it away from its family?" She snapped.

The goblin audience ceased their noisy chattering and let out a collective gasp. They glared at their new queen with astonishment.

Jareth narrowed his eyes with barely concealed anger, and he pursed his lips together in an attempt to prevent his temper from erupting.

"I am the Goblin King," he replied in his condescendingly clipped way.

"You know exactly who, and what I am. You knew when you wished your brother away to me, you knew when you invited me into your bed, and you knew when you wrote your little book about me. I will have your respect wife, and you will not speak to me in such an insolent way again, do you understand?"

The baby in his arms started to wail again and Sarah looked set to join it. He was right, she knew. She couldn't stand to think about how for the longest time she didn't even care. She defeated the labyrinth and got back the child she'd wished away. The challengers who failed had never really troubled her thoughts before. Sarah bit her lip to stop her tears before turning and running, ignoring Jareth's demands for her to stay.


	12. Can't See the Wood for the Trees

**Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this fanfic, and especially to those who leave reviews. Please do keep the feedback coming, I really do appreciate it. It looks like this story will run to 15 chapters in total, and I'm working on the last one now. There are scenes of an adult nature in this chapter, as would be expected from an M rating, but I do try not to go overboard. Less is more, or so they say. Thanks again - Mrs P.**

* * *

A World Full of Shadows

12. Can't See the Wood for the Trees

Sarah ran out of the castle and through the Goblin City, not really knowing or caring where she was headed. She reached the gate and commanded the guard to open it, he hesitated.

"I am your queen, and you will do as I say," she bellowed with all the bravado she could muster.

The armoured goblin jumped to attention and did as he was told.

She bolted out into the labyrinth without a thought for anything, except getting as far away from Jareth as she could. It wasn't that she wanted to leave him forever, she just needed some space. These drastic changes in her circumstances had been thrust upon her. Yes, she'd been screwing a king, but she'd never given any serious thought to becoming his queen, let alone providing him with an heir. Sarah blamed herself, as much as Jareth; she knew what a trickster he was right from the start. Her victory over him gave her a false sense of security and superiority. She got used to calling the shots, and she liked it. But now she realised, the Goblin King always got what he wanted in the end.

There was no longer a huge junk pile outside the city walls, and instead it was surrounded by a lush green forest. Sarah slowed down to a more leisurely pace as she disappeared inside the tree line. She didn't know her way through as it wasn't there when she'd been a challenger. Jareth had transported her around on her most recent tour, and they'd only paused briefly in the forest. It seemed a tranquil place, with the sound of birdsong and the whispering wind blowing through the leaves on the trees. Sarah didn't see the nightingale which was keenly following her progress. There was an air of hidden menace in the shadows which put her senses were on alert. She snagged her gown on a bramble and began tugging and cursing.

"Stupid fairy tale dress," she yanked hard and heard a tearing sound.

The green velvet hem ripped leaving shreds of fabric flapping about on the thorns.

"Oh, such a great pity," a small feminine voice said.

Sarah spun around looking for its source and saw a pure white hare sitting in her path.

"Your pretty gown is ruined," it lamented.

"Who are you?" She questioned with suspicion, remembering that nothing in this place was what it seemed.

"A friend," the hare replied.

There was something so familiar about its voice, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before.

"We don't have much time, the Goblin King will come for you soon, and I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone. I could help you to get back home, if you're not happy here, what do you say?" the creature asked.

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. Who was powerful enough to make her such an offer, and were they to be trusted? She hesitated, because as much as she wanted the option of returning to her own world, she had no intention of taking the proposition at face value.

"Well?" The hare tried to hasten her decision.

"You say you're a friend, but I don't know who you are. How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you can take me home?" Sarah questioned.

The creature became skittish and sniffed the air before hopping closer to her.

"He's coming, and I must go. If you should ever need me, I'll be around," the hare sped off into the long grass.

"Hey, wait," Sarah yelled after it, but it was long gone.

She turned to continue deeper into the forest when she caught sight of a glittery mist taking form just ahead of her. She huffed with contempt as the Goblin King nonchalantly leant back on a nearby oak tree.

"Are you enjoying your exercise, my queen?" he smirked.

Sarah was about to tell him to go to hell when a sudden feeling of nausea overtook her. She retched and stumbled forwards. Jareth was at her side before she could blink and he scooped her up in his arms.

"You haven't been taking the elixir have you?" He fretted.

The next thing Sarah knew she was lying on their bed and a goblet was being pressed to her lips.

"Drink, my precious," Jareth coaxed her.

She sipped flinchingly at the vile tasting black liquid.

"Why do I need to have this?" Sarah questioned.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?"

He let out a heavy sigh.

"You are still completely human, and our child is not. He or she needs a lot of energy to develop, and that is what's making you sick. They might have given you something containing iron in the human world, which would have been fatal for the baby. This is an old fae remedy, and soon your body will have absorbed enough of our energy so that you will no longer require the elixir," Jareth explained.

He was angry with himself for not anticipating the toll the pregnancy would take on her health. He had been so focused on regaining his power over her, everything else was secondary, even their baby. He felt a pang of shame and his anger over her earlier behaviour was long gone. Sarah's hormones were all over the place and she couldn't stop herself from crying. She started to sniffle and he reached out to comfort her. She let him hold her and wipe her tears away.

"Hush, precious one, all will be well," Jareth murmured as he tenderly kissed her face.

Her thoughts went back to their stormy encounter in the throne room.

"Where's the little girl?" She asked.

"Is she still here?"

Jareth shook his head.

"She's with the Seelie Court now, they will see she is adopted into a suitable family," he said.

Sarah realised that during their time together she'd told him pretty much everything about herself, while he'd shared only small fragments of his life. The book she'd written was based on her fantasies of him, and he hadn't bothered to correct her. Sarah wanted to know all about him, good and bad. She toyed with the amulet which was ever present around his neck, as it rested against his chest. He once told her it was the goblin seal of power and that he must wear it always.

"How did you become the Goblin King? You've never said, and I'd really like to know," she inquired.

He seemed surprised by her question and was lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

She gazed at him expectantly until he began his story.

"The goblins have always been regarded as nasty little creatures, but they aren't really bad, just mischievous. Over the centuries, they earned a reputation for stealing human children and putting changelings in their place. The matter of what to do about them was often discussed by both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. Their stolen babies had great value here, as many of the fae are barren. But the goblins refused to hand them over to either ruling council, and chaos ensued as the growing children were left to run wild," Jareth explained.

Sarah winced as she drained the goblet of the last of its foul contents.

"Please, continue," she prompted as he had fallen silent once more.

"I told you how my mother abandoned me, did I not? I was brought up in the Seelie Court by my grandparents. They indulged me, and I regret to say I was rather a spoiled child."

He saw how Sarah rolled her eyes at that revelation, but he continued.

"The older I got, the more I began to realise I didn't belong there. They didn't make me feel that way, not consciously at any rate, I just knew I wasn't one of them, and I didn't want to join the Unseelie either. I'm an outsider, or what is known as a solitary fae. I left home as soon as I was able and wandered aimlessly for centuries, concerned only with pursuing my own selfish pleasures. I happened upon the goblins one day by accident, and I found them to be amusing little creatures," he smirked.

"So you made yourself their king?" Sarah asked.

She imagined him as the spoiled child he'd said he was, declaring himself their lord and master.

Jareth could see her perception of him and he let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Not exactly," he said.

"The Seelie Court's power was growing, while the Unseelie were in decline. They were claiming more and more lands as their own, regardless of who inhabited them. The Unseelie couldn't mount a serious challenge, and so the Seelie took what they wanted. I heard they were planning on purging the goblins, as they were bringing the Underworld into disrepute with their antics. I had grown fond of them and didn't want to see them exterminated, and so I interceded on their behalf. My grandfather was a prince, and he was part of the Seelie ruling council. He proposed a compromise regarding the goblins, as he was against bloodshed of any kind. He said that if they couldn't curtail their baby snatching activities, then certain rules would have to be established, and adhered to at all costs. It was decided that they would require someone powerful enough to oversee them, and to make sure the rules were upheld. The goblins looked to me, and said they wanted me to be their king. The Seelie Court sanctioned their request, and I was given this," he lifted up his amulet.

"You became Goblin King to save them?" Sarah was astonished.

He shrugged.

"I suppose so, although, no one but you, has ever cast it in such a romantic light. My grandparents thought I was mad, as did the rest of the Seelie Court," Jareth still wasn't sure they weren't correct in their assessment.

"I must follow the rules which were set down to the letter, or else I will forfeit my kingdom and my power of protection," he explained.

She gazed adoringly into his unique eyes and all thoughts of wanting to return home evaporated.

"You are a good and noble king," Sarah declared earnestly.

Jareth almost looked bashful.

"It's a dreadfully tedious job, but one does what one can," he said.

She began nuzzling and kissing his neck.

"Although, lately, there have been some perks," he grinned.

"You should probably rest, my precious," Jareth half-heartedly protested as she pushed him to lie flat against the pillows and straddled him.

"I'm in bed, aren't I?" Sarah gave him a mischievous smile which turned to a look of wanton lust.

She began tugging desperately at his tight breeches.

"Couldn't you just magic our clothes off or something?" She huffed with frustration as she fought with the buckles on his jacket.

Jareth roared with laughter as he helped her in the task of undressing them both without using his powers.

Sarah was practically purring as he trailed his tongue down her neck towards the swell of her bosom. He took a firm hold of the fabric of her gown and tore it open, she gasped with surprise.

"It was already ruined, precious," he smirked as he indicted towards the frayed hem and continued teasing her exposed flesh with his lips.

She moaned with pleasure as he slowly worked his way down her body and settled between her open thighs. He gently grazed her creamy skin with his teeth and trailed his tongue over her most sensitive parts.

"I want to taste you too," Sarah murmured as she glanced down at him, her eyes hooded and lust filled.

Jareth grinned devilishly and was only too happy to grant her wish. He repositioned himself and let out a hiss of pleasure as she took him deep into her hot eager mouth.

They worked each other to the brink, but they wanted to look in each other's eyes when they finally went over the edge.

"Oh, my Sarah, queen of my heart, I do love you so," he sighed as he mercilessly plundered her velvet depths.

She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, and clung onto him as if her life depended on it.

"And I love you, Goblin King," she mumbled in his ear.

She was so close and when he fixed his unique eyes on her, one shining bright blue, and the other almost black, Sarah felt her body begin to pulse with pleasure.

"I love you so much, my Jareth," she gasped.

His rapture couldn't be contained and he poured it all into her until they were both crying out in ecstasy.

* * *

Queen Mab shuddered as she fluttered about in her avian form outside the Goblin King's bedchamber window. She had seen enough of him frolicking around with the human for one lifetime. _Were they part rabbit, she wondered, _there were certainly some similarities. She tried to focus her mind back onto the task at hand. The mortal's stomach looked disappointingly flat for one who was with child. It obviously needed a little more cooking time if they were to be sure it would be enough to awaken the black heart. Mab didn't regard the delay as catastrophic; after all there were plans to make and traps to be laid. She flew off into the night chirping with delight.


	13. Surprises

A World Full of Shadows

13. Surprises

Sarah happily tucked into her second large helping of strawberries and cream much to Jareth's amusement. She was making the kind of noises only he could usually elicit from her, in very different circumstances.

"I'm rather jealous, precious," his eyes twinkled with amusement.

She indicted towards her rounded belly.

"Blame your son or daughter, I never even liked cream before and now I'm craving it," Sarah hungrily shovelled in another spoonful.

"The fae have a great fondness for it," Jareth explained.

One of the female goblins shuffled towards them bearing a gift.

"What do we have here?" The Goblin King questioned as he peered down from his throne at the skittish creature.

"Grusella, right?" The new queen was trying to learn the name of all her subjects. She was growing very fond of them, despite their raucous ways.

"Yes, your majesty, I made these for the baby," the little goblin held out a messily wrapped bundle.

Sarah smiled and offered thanks as she took the gift. Her expectations weren't high, but it was a nice gesture all the same. She let out a gasp of surprise as she unveiled a delicately knitted bonnet and matching jacket in pale green wool.

"Oh, they're gorgeous, thank you, Grusella," she said.

The goblin looked bashful and indicated over to a gaggle of her friends, who were tangled up in balls of yarn of various colours.

"Anything you need, we can make it," she promised.

Sarah was touched and she felt slightly guilty for pestering Jareth to take her back to the human world to buy baby clothes. He had taken her for a few brief visits, so she could put her personal affairs in order. She also insisted on going to see her family to tell them about her marriage and pregnancy. Her father and stepmother were shocked, but when Jareth turned on the charm they soon came around to the idea. Toby was wary at first, as if he unconsciously recognised the Goblin King. They ended up becoming fast friends as soon as the boy recognised a kindred spirit in mischief making. Sarah's family naturally thought Jareth was English because of his accent. When she said they were moving away, her parents assumed they were going back to his homeland. She didn't correct them regarding the location, thinking it best if they were happy to accept a more down to earth explanation. She promised to visit when she could and bring the baby.

"Sarah?" She became aware that Jareth was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, I was miles away," she said.

"I have a surprise for you, precious," he flashed a mischievous grin.

She handed her empty dessert dish to one of the goblins and took his outstretched hand. He led her up the stairs and through the Escher inspired room, with all its mind boggling features. They passed their own bedchamber and rounded the corner to arrive at a door Sarah had never seen before. She gave Jareth a questioning look and he beamed in anticipation of her reaction. He held his hands over her eyes as he manoeuvred her inside the room, and then he took them away with a dramatic flourish.

"Ta-da," he said as she stood agog.

This was to be their baby's nursery, and it was breath-taking. The walls were painted with beautifully detailed murals depicting scenes from the labyrinth. The ceiling was just like the sky, and Jareth told her it would magically change from night to day in time with the real one. A carved wooden cradle and rocking chair sat either side of the arched window. There was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, all carved from the same oak wood. An array of familiar looking stuffed animals sat on a shelf, waiting to watch over their new prince or princess.

"I love it, thank you, and I love you," she gasped.

Her kiss of gratitude turned into something more, as cream wasn't all she was craving in her seventh month of pregnancy. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to their bedroom, not that he needed much persuading. He felt no sense of triumph when she declared her love for him, as he no longer craved to hold it as power over her. He could only feel grateful to have won the heart of a woman whose love for him matched his for her.

"I would not have thought it possible, but I think you're even more beautiful like this," Jareth tenderly stroked her swollen belly as they lay entwined in post-coital bliss.

"You'd better make the most of it, because depending on how painful it is to squeeze this little critter out, I might not want to do it again," Sarah warned.

Her due date was edging ever closer and she was worried about how they managed childbirth in the fae realm. She was disappointed to find out that magic couldn't be used to make it easier. She would have to push and put up with the pain without so much as an epidural.

The baby kicked and Jareth chuckled.

"I think our child objects to being referred to as a critter," he said.

Sarah hoped she was going to be a good mother, but her anxieties were mounting.

"What if I suck as a mom, like mine and yours did? What if I'm just no good at it?" She fretted.

Jareth raised his eyebrows as if the suggestion was ridiculous.

"You could always wish our baby away to the goblins," he jested.

Sarah batted at his chest with annoyance, "I'm serious."

He regarded her for a moment and then leant over to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry, precious, if you can cope with a castle full of unruly goblins, one little baby will be a piece of cake in comparison."

His words gave her pause for thought on another matter which she'd been contemplating. She never wanted to be a queen, but it turned out to be quite a rewarding job. There were many areas of the kingdom which had been lacking a woman's touch, and in need of modernisation. Sarah wasn't against her subjects having fun, but she appreciated the benefits of keeping them occupied, as did the king. All the creatures that were classified as livestock were evicted from the castle, especially the chickens. They were moved to their own custom built coops, which they seemed happy with, as evidenced by their increased egg laying. Sarah found she'd taken to her queenly duties like a duck to water, and the realisation made her wonder about something.

"Why me?" She inquired.

Jareth had his eyes closed and was drifting off for a nap.

"What was that, precious?" He sleepily mumbled.

Sarah ran her hands down his body and started paying attention to a particular part of his anatomy, to make sure he was awake.

"I asked why you wanted me, I doubt you were ever starved of female attention, so why me?"

He opened his eyes and smirked, as his body responded to her caresses.

"Oh, I can think of at least one good reason," Jareth drawled.

She turned her sensual touches into tickling to punish him.

"Alright," he surrendered.

"Because you never took the easy way out, you stood your ground, and by conquering my labyrinth, you won my heart. I wanted to win yours, and I couldn't rest until you were mine. I knew almost from the first moment our eyes met, that I'd found my queen, my Sarah."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Right answer," she wiggled her eyebrows playfully and moved down the bed to finish what she'd started.

* * *

Sarah sat in the castle gardens cradling a small package in her lap. She insisted on collecting her mail on a monthly basis, even though Jareth wanted her to cut all ties with the human world, except for her family. She was prepared to put her career on hold, and informed her publisher she was taking an indefinite hiatus. Sarah hadn't felt the inclination to write for a while, and wondered if inspiration would ever strike again. She presumed that actually living a fantasy life removed the desire to write about it. Truth was much stranger, and more wonderful, than fiction.

Whenever she took one of her brief visits back to her apartment, Sarah always swung by to call on her friend, and publisher, Lin. The older woman was never home, and one day the building superintendent was changing the lock on her door. He informed Sarah that Lin had moved out and handed her a package she'd left for her with a letter attached. The writing was exquisitely rendered calligraphy in black ink on cream paper. She carefully unfolded the correspondence and began to read.

_Dearest Sarah,_

_A matter of urgent business calls me back to my home, but this is not goodbye. I have so many reasons to be thankful to you, and I apologise for not being able to tell you what they are. The day is coming when all will be revealed, until then please forgive me for being so cryptic. It was your first book that set me on my current path; the second gave me the wings to soar above it. I had my own reasons for the changes I made to your story, A World Full of Shadows, and hopefully in time you will understand them. Please accept this gift as a token of my gratitude and affection._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your friend, _

_Lin._

Sarah opened the small package with bemusement and found a porcelain figurine of a white hare inside. She tucked it into her gown pocket and rushed to the castle library. She found the two books bearing her name on the cover; The King of the Goblins and A World Full of Shadows, with the particular weathered red binding she'd insisted on. The former was just as she'd written it, with all her flair for the dramatic. The latter was not at all how she remembered it. Her tales of the Unseelie had been replaced by the sad story of a fae lady, her human lover and the child they left behind. Sarah's eyes widened as the realisation hit her.

_Oh my God, Lin is Lady Malin, Jareth's mother; _she set the book down and pondered on the revelation.

She had spotted the white hare on occasion, when she was out walking. It seemed to be watching over her, although it never came close enough to speak with her again. Sarah wondered if she should tell her husband what she'd learned. She didn't feel it was something she should or could keep from him. Her mind was made up to seek him out when a commotion outside drew her attention. She hurried over to the window and looked out to see huge swathes of the labyrinth ablaze. Thick black smoke was billowing up towards the sky and the air was growing acrid. Sarah rushed to find Jareth, only to be informed by the goblins that he'd already gone to help put out the fire. She felt a deep sense of dread and was overwhelmed with an urge to go after him. The air was getting thicker and she started to cough as she stepped out of the castle doors.

"Jareth, can you hear me?" She yelled.

The place was in such confusion there was no way of knowing if he replied. Her fears for his safety overruled her common sense. Sarah staggered a few steps forward desperately calling out her husband's name. She covered her face with the sleeve of her gown in an attempt to block out the smoke which threatened to overcome her and tried to find her bearings. A strong hand grabbed her free arm and she spun around hoping to see Jareth.

"Surprise," a severe looking woman stood before her wearing a pinched smile.

"Do I know you?" Sarah questioned her unease growing.

The woman started to cackle.

"You should, I'm your worst nightmare," she said.

Sarah tried unsuccessfully to pull away and screamed for Jareth.

"The Goblin King is otherwise engaged, my dear, I've seen to that," the woman sneered.

"No matter, this party is for girls only, and he is most definitely not invited."

They disappeared in a whoosh, leaving the smoke and chaos behind them.


	14. Maternal Instincts

A World Full of Shadows

14. Maternal Instincts

Sarah landed with a punishing jolt to her ankles with her abductor maintaining a painful grip on her arm. She fought to stay upright, mindful of her precious cargo, despite her shaking legs. Her thoughts went back to the fire and Jareth, as she coughed to clear her lungs of the last of the smoke she'd inhaled. Sarah turned her attention back to the woman who'd captured her. She was standing with two others and they were all staring at her with disdain.

"So this is the infamous Goblin Queen?" A pale woman with icy blue eyes questioned, obviously unimpressed.

"When one has spent an eternity in the company of filthy hideous creatures, one has a low basis for comparison when it comes to beauty," her tight-faced abductor sneered.

Their hook nosed companion sniggered.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Sarah asked as she took in her surroundings.

They were in a building resembling a church, as far as she could tell. A huge stained glass window took up most of the facing wall, and it depicted a man getting his heart cut out. A large stone altar table stood before them and beyond that was an elevated plinth. There appeared to be something black in the glass fronted box that sat atop it.

"Where are my manners?" Her abductor drawled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I am Queen Mab of the Unseelie Court, and these are my co-rulers, Queens Vetya and Yarla," she said.

Sarah already knew she was in big trouble and placed a protective hand over her bump.

"The Goblin King will come for me, and you'll be sorry when he does, so you'd better let me go," she demanded with more confidence than she felt.

Jareth was busy fighting the labyrinth fire, and as far as she knew, he wasn't even aware she was missing.

The three queens started to cackle in unison and she took the opportunity to try and flee. An invisible force blocked her and sent her crashing to the floor. Sarah reached out to try and break her fall and shield her unborn baby from the impact. She landed awkwardly and her wrist was badly sprained.

"The Goblin King isn't coming, but don't worry, we will send what is left of you back to him," Mab promised with a pinched smile.

"No, I'm pregnant for fuck sake, and you will not hurt my baby," Sarah yelled.

Her instincts filled her with a fierceness she never knew she was capable of feeling. She forced herself back up onto her feet and glared at her captors with defiance.

"Stay away from me, you psycho bitches," she raged as she looked around for something to use as a weapon.

Mab's mocking smile dissolved and she narrowed her sharp eyes.

"Seize the human and take her to the altar," she barked out.

A band of eight boggarts surrounded Sarah and hustled her over to the large stone table. She kicked out at them but was knocked from her feet. She let out a shriek as her back slammed painfully against the cold altar. Her attackers started to bind her in chains despite her violent struggles. When she was secured the three queens drew closer to her; there was a strange mix of triumphalism and something akin to reverence on their faces.

"I must confess, I never thought this day would come," Yarla confessed.

"Nor I," Vetya agreed, the iciness in her eyes melting slightly.

Mab shot her companions a look of derision; she wasn't unaffected by the significance of what they were about to achieve, but revealing doubts was a weakness. She snapped her fingers and a Red Cap came forward, carrying the ceremonial dagger on a black velvet cushion.

"Faith shall be rewarded, and the Unseelie shall rise again," she declared.

Sarah's eyes went wide with fear at the sight of the glinting jagged blade in the queen's hand.

"No, not my baby," she whimpered and squirmed as Mab drew the dagger above her swollen belly.

"What else did you think we wanted you for, foolish human?" The queen's voice was devoid of pity.

"JARETH," Sarah screamed out in desperation as tears ran down her cheeks.

She sobbed in despair as her three captors started to chant over her.

* * *

Jareth conjured yet another crystal and threw it towards the rapidly approaching flames. They were doused as soon as the orb exploded over them. The smouldering remains of his labyrinth were a pitiful sight to behold and he let out a heavy sigh. The fire was down to its last embers, and he used one last crystal to extinguish it completely. He surveyed the ruins as panicked creatures of all kinds scurried around him looking for sanctuary.

"Hurry, you must come with me."

The sound of a woman's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He spun around to find himself confronted by a frantic looking silver-haired female in a flowing white dress. He knew who she was, of course he knew. He turned his back on her without a word and tried to refocus on the reconstruction of his labyrinth.

"Jareth, my son, this is not how I intended our reunion to be, but you must do as I say. The Unseelie have Sarah and we need to go now," Lady Malin pleaded.

His eyes blazed at the mention of his beloved and he transported himself back to his castle.

"SARAH," he called out for her over and over with increasing desperation.

A group of nervous looking goblins joined in the search, all to no avail. Hoggle was able to confirm he saw her going into the library, but the fire had diverted his attention and he didn't see her leave.

Lady Malin materialised in front of her son and her features were stern.

"We are wasting valuable time; we must get to the Unseelie Court now. Sarah has made us powerful with her books, but only our combined magic can stop them," she insisted.

Jareth growled and glanced at her outstretched hand with disgust.

"I'll rip them apart if they've so much as touched a hair on my precious Sarah's head," he was fearsome to behold in his rage.

"Let's go," his mother commanded.

They disappeared, leaving a gaggle of quivering goblins behind in their wake.

* * *

Mab tightened her grip on the ceremonial dagger and prepared to plunge it into the stomach of the wailing Goblin Queen.

"We offer this sacrifice so the black heart may beat again," she cried.

Sarah screamed as the blade neared her belly, and then all at once, the room fell silent. Everything slowed to a complete standstill, leaving the inhabitants frozen in time. The three queens and their captive queen were in a state of suspended animation, with the knife suspended inches from its target. In a flash, and with the sound of snapping chains, Sarah was transported to safety. The Unseelie were released from the spell, causing the dagger in Mab's hand to judder as it hit the stone of the now empty altar.

"No," she screeched.

Vetya and Yarla joined in the wailing despair.

"You dare to lay a hand on my wife," Jareth snarled baring his sharp teeth.

"And threaten my child," his eyes blazed with hatred.

Sarah clung onto him as she sobbed with relief. He was covered in ash from the fire, but was mercifully unharmed. His rage towards the Unseelie radiated from him and she knew he would make them pay for what they'd done. She hadn't noticed the older woman who stood behind them, and she jumped at the sound of her voice.

"All will be well," Lady Malin promised.

Sarah gasped as she turned to face her.

"There will be time enough to talk later, but for now, we have things to do," she said.

Jareth ignored his mother and spoke only to Sarah.

"Stand back, my precious, and close your eyes," he instructed her.

The Unseelie queens ceased their wailing and lunged towards them. The next few seconds passed in a blur of shattering crystals and bodies. Mab, Vetya and Yarla let out piercing screams and then there was silence. Sarah kept her eyes squeezed shut until she felt her husband's arms around her.

"Let's get you home," he held her tightly to his chest and kissed her hair.

She could see he was splattered with blood, and she peered tentatively over his shoulder. There was a bloody dismembered hand still clutching a dagger in her line of sight. She didn't need to look any further. Sarah felt no pity for them, and she was glad they were dead. Her lips sought her husband's and she was relieved to feel the baby kicking. Jareth placed his hand over her bump and tears began to well in his unique eyes.

"If I'd lost you…" his voice trailed off as he clenched his teeth together to regain mastery over his emotions.

"Hey, you didn't, you saved us, both of you," Sarah turned to Lady Malin and held out her hand.

The older woman clasped it with gratitude. Her white gown was stained with soot and blood, but she beamed with happiness.

"Let's go home, all of us," Sarah said with a meaningful glance to her husband.

Jareth couldn't bear to look at the stranger, who was his mother, but he wasn't going to deny his wife anything, and so they all transported back to the castle.

The goblins cheered their arrival and they huddled as close to their queen as they could get.

Sarah was exhausted, and felt emotional. She wanted to try and help Lady Malin reconcile with her son, but needed to rest. When she thought about how close she'd come to losing her baby, her tears began to flow.

"Hush, my precious, you're safe now and no one will ever hurt you, or our child, again," Jareth promised.

She winced as he embraced her tightly to him. The adrenaline had worn off and she was reminded of her sprained wrist. Her back hurt too, and she suspected it was bruised from her rough encounter with the boggarts.

"You're wounded?" Her husband didn't wait for a reply as he transported them to their bedroom.

"I'm fine, really," Sarah protested as he fussed around her.

He bound her wrist and massaged healing ointment into her back.

There was a knock at the door, and Hoggle announced Lady Malin wished to speak with them.

Jareth's face was unreadable.

"The Goblin Queen is resting and is not to be disturbed," he warned in his cold clipped voice.

Sarah reached out and covered his hand with hers.

"Let Lady Malin come in," she commanded.

The king and his mother were both still covered in the blood of the Unseelie, and ashes from the fire. They looked at odds with the finery of the royal bed chamber.

Sarah reached into the pocket of her gown and retrieved the porcelain white hare Lin had gifted to her.

"I do need to rest, but I'd like you to stay here as our guest," she said as she placed the small figurine by the bedside.

Lady Malin smiled and moved forward to embrace her.

"I have an important matter I must attend to, but I promise to return tomorrow," she vowed.

Sarah was too weary to argue. Her eyes closed and Jareth tenderly kissed her, before turning his attention to his mother. He gestured with his eyes that she should follow him out of the room.

"What do you want?" He growled once they were in the hall.

"You grew up to be so handsome," Lady Malin smiled, ignoring his anger.

He frowned on her attempts to flatter him.

"I ask again, what do you want? Why come back now after all of these years?" His voice was calm but his eyes were blazing.

His mother let out a sigh and then she explained how she'd become friendly with Sarah in the human world. She told him she'd kept track of his progress and knew he'd become the Goblin King. When she'd become aware of Sarah's book about him, she'd made it her business to get to know more about the mortal who'd written about him. She explained about posing as an editor, and using magic to change Sarah's second book to thwart the Unseelie's plans. She hoped her story substitution would strengthen her own power, which had declined from spending centuries in the human world.

Jareth listened with all the patience he could muster.

"You haven't answered my question," he snapped when she paused for breath.

"Why did I come back? I'd grown fond of Sarah, and I wanted to be sure she was happy here with you," Lady Malin surprised him with her reply.

"I know you got her pregnant on purpose so you could keep her under your control."

He didn't deny it.

"She isn't a prisoner here, she loves me and I love her, with all my heart," he declared.

His mother nodded.

"I know," she said.

Jareth softened a little towards her, she did help him after all, and better late than never.

"Sarah wishes you to come back tomorrow, and I won't disappoint her. You'll be welcome to dine with us, if you please," he grudgingly offered.

Lady Malin smirked in a way that was so like her son.

"I know I can't make up for all the lost years between us, and I won't even try. But maybe we could look upon this as a new beginning. What do you say?" She asked.

"Dinner is at eight o'clock sharp," Jareth replied.

His generosity towards her was already stretched to its limits.

His mother smiled and nodded.

"I shall look forward to it," she said and then slowly faded from sight.


	15. Every Ending Is a New Beginning

A World Full of Shadows

15. Every Ending Is a New Beginning

Sarah stirred in her sleep as she dreamt of a wild-haired blond baby boy with green eyes. She awoke with a smile and snuggled closer to her peacefully slumbering husband. He looked almost angelic when he was at rest, and she gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from his face. Sarah never imagined such happiness and contentment was possible. This wasn't the life she'd envisaged for herself, but she wouldn't change it for the world. The memory of her mother was the only thing that caused her sadness. Linda Williams would never meet her grandchild, or find out that true love really did exist, even if she'd never been fortunate enough to experience it for herself. Sarah sighed and eased herself from the bed; she didn't want to think sad thoughts when life was so good. She went over to the window and looked out onto the labyrinth. Jareth had spent much of the morning repairing the fire damage and it was almost back to its former glory. They decided to take an afternoon nap together before preparing for Lady Malin's arrival. It was going to be strange making the transition from friend to daughter-in-law, although Sarah hoped they could maintain their former relationship.

"Are you well, my precious?" Jareth was suddenly behind her, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about everything and nothing," she turned to press her lips to his.

"You are going to be nice to your mother, aren't you?" Sarah questioned, with a warning look that said he'd better if he knew what was good for him.

Jareth pouted like a sulky child.

"I flicked through my second book this morning, the one Lin altered to tell her life story, and she explains why she left you behind. You read it last night, didn't you?" She asked.

He nodded.

"What a pity there was no Goblin King for her to wish me away to back then," he sounded bitter but his thoughts were more conciliatory.

Jareth regarded his position as the guardian of wished away children in a new light. It was as if it was his fate somehow, to make sure they found loving families. His mother had done him that courtesy at least, when she'd left him behind.

Sarah took his hand and led him back to the bed so they could sit together.

"Your mother knew if she took you to the human world with her, you would become mortal over time. She would have been forced to watch you age and die, as she watched the love of her life, your father, grow sick and frail before her eyes. She knew if you remained here you would become fully fae with all that entails, and you would be well cared for."

See looked at her husband to see he still appeared sullen.

"I know you were denied the chance to grow up with your parents, but if you had we wouldn't be here together now," she tenderly stroked his face and placed his hand on the curve of her belly.

"Our son will be surrounded by love, and I know we can be great parents for him. We just have to let go of all the hurt and every other bad thing that ours did to us," Sarah said.

Jareth looked thoughtful for a moment, and then something occurred to him.

"Our son?" He questioned.

"Oh, I had a dream, and I saw us with a baby boy. His hair was just like yours," she laughed as she ran her fingers through his wild mane.

The Goblin King jumped to his feet and helped pull his very pregnant wife to hers.

"Prince Jareth, our son," he beamed with pride and began to dance about.

"We are not calling him Jareth," Sarah protested, but when he pouted again she didn't have the heart to burst his bubble for a second time.

* * *

The goblins were making an effort to be on their best behaviour in anticipation of Lady Malin's arrival. Their queen requested for them to be respectful and they wanted to do their best to please her. Hoggle had been out in the labyrinth all day and returned to the throne room with good news.

"Your majesties, I've finally had word about our old friends Ludo and Sir Didymus," the little dwarf said.

"Are they okay?" Sarah asked, she had been worried about them.

"Ludo has been working in the diamond mines and Sir Didymus has been at the Seelie Court, guarding Lady Everyn's virtue," he explained.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the latter.

"You shall write and tell them to return here at once," the king ordered.

"We have need of a rock summoner, and our little canine friend will find guarding the Bog of Eternal Stench a piece of cake after Lady Everyn and her virtue," he smirked.

Sarah suspected he knew more on that matter than he was letting on, but she didn't want the details. Her husband was faithful to her; she had no doubt regarding his fidelity or his love, and his past indiscretions were exactly that; in the past.

Their special guest arrived and they took their places at the dinner table. The atmosphere was strained at first, but Sarah instructed the goblins to keep the wine flowing. She valiantly kept the conversation from floundering and proposed a toast to the future.

"What a strange winding path it was that led us all to be sitting here together this evening. I know if someone had told me when I wished my brother away, that I'd end up happily married to the Goblin King, well, I just would've laughed them right out of town," Sarah began to Jareth's consternation.

She smiled sweetly at him and his frown disappeared.

"There's no place I'd rather be than right here, right now, with you," she said as she clasped her husband's hand in hers.

They exchanged a look of mutual adoration before Sarah turned her attention back to their guest.

"Lin, I hope you'll become part of our family too, and that we can all put the past behind us," she waited for Jareth or his mother to make the first move.

Lady Malin sipped from her wine goblet and readied herself, as if she had a speech prepared.

"I thank you both for your hospitality, it's more than I ever expected, and I also hope the future will bring us closer together. However, I have something to tell you and I fear you will not like it," she paused and looked over at her son and his wife.

They were waiting with baited breath.

"Yesterday evening, I returned to the Unseelie Court and took the Oath of the Black Heart. I am now Queen Malin," she declared.

Sarah's mouth fell open in shock and Jareth kept a tight hold on her hand.

"Why would you do such a thing?" He asked his mother.

She let out a heavy sigh.

"My son, I'm not a bad fae, but nor am I a good one. I couldn't abide by the rules of the Seelie, and they wouldn't let me have the man I loved. Your father died far too young, even for a human, and I couldn't do a thing to save him. I hated being powerless, and for a long time I despised my own kind. I didn't want to live among them, or be a part of this world. But you can't run away forever, or deny who and what you are. The Unseelie Court has traditionally attracted the darker creatures from our world, but not all are evil. Why, goblins were considered as such for many a long year and yet they seem perfectly amiable to me. It is true that the pendulum eventually swung towards the nastier side of things with the Unseelie. But it doesn't have to remain that way, and under my rule, it won't," Queen Malin vowed.

Sarah struggled to reconcile the woman she knew as a caring friend with the one who now sat opposite her. She was forced to acknowledge she didn't really know her at all.

"They say power corrupts, how do you know you won't become as bad as Mab and the others in time?" She questioned.

Queen Malin shrugged.

"I guess I don't, not for sure, but there's no telling who's hands the Unseelie Court might fall into if not mine," she said.

Jareth appeared to be coming around to the idea despite his wife's misgivings.

"Better the devil you know, eh?" He smirked.

"The humans do have some quaint expressions," Queen Malin chuckled.

Sarah's experience with the Unseelie had left her understandably wary, but she was glad to see Jareth and his mother getting along. It might not be such a bad thing to have friends in high places, or low ones, for that matter, she reasoned.

* * *

The final two months of Sarah's pregnancy soon passed and she got to the point where she longed to see her feet again. It was during an ill-advised visit with Hoggle to see Ludo and Sir Didymus, close to the Bog of Eternal Stench that her waters broke. She was glad to be reunited with her old friends, but venturing so far from the castle and Jareth when she was nine months pregnant, was not her smartest move. Sarah slumped down against a gnarly old tree trunk.

"Argh, get Jareth, he's out in the Goblin City," she begged as her contractions grew stronger.

Sir Didymus mounted his trusty steed, Ambrosius.

"Never fear, my queen, I shall ride like the wind and have him here before you can say John Robinson, or should that be Jack Robinson? Either way, I…"

"GET JARETH NOW," Sarah screamed.

Ludo and Hoggle bumbled about and collided with each other in their panic, sending the little dwarf perilously close to rolling into the bog.

"Give me strength," their queen grumbled as she braced herself for another contraction.

"Higgle, I'm most displeased with you," a crisp clipped voice announced.

The Goblin King materialised and went straight to his wife's side.

"You were supposed to make sure the queen stayed in the castle and to keep her suitably entertained. As you are so close to my preferred punishment for you, I may just help you the rest of the way in," he threatened.

Sarah grabbed his gloved hand and almost crushed it as another contraction ripped through her.

"Unless you want your child baptised with bog water, I suggest you get us out of here right now. Oh, and from this day forward we will be sleeping in separate beds, because this freaking hurts," she howled.

Jareth couldn't help smiling, even after she pinched him.

"Come, my precious, let us prepare to meet our son," he said.

Prince Jareth was born five hours later, and he did indeed have his father's hair and his mother's eyes. In the event, he turned out to be the eldest of eight children, with five sisters and two brothers following in close succession. His parents never did get those separate beds.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this fanfic, and I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know either way. I also want to express my gratitude to Jetredgirl and Helena Desjardins, your lovely reviews really made my day, so thanks for that. Also, thanks to The Queen of Water, KrisNoel, comical freaka, Honoria Granger, gadamp, Idelle Evans and the anonymous reviewers, your feedback was much appreciated. **


End file.
